The Way to Love
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: CAP 3 ARRIBA. Ya van casi 2 años desde que Taro heredó la fortuna de su abuelo y se a acostumbrado a su nueva vida, pero las cosas con Mariel siguen en punto muerto. Es así como Taro reflexiona sobre si ya es hora de ver otras opciones a parte de Mariel.
1. Capítulo 1: Cambios

**THE WAY TO LOVE**

**_Autor: Jiraiya_**

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de la serie Hanaukyo Maid Tai no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capítulo I: "CAMBIOS"**

La habitación era espaciosa y finamente decorada, con antiguos tapices en sus paredes y en una de ellas un gigantesco librero que la ocupada de lado a lado y que llega hasta el techo, teniendo una escalera con ruedas para subirse e irla desplazando de un lado a otro para alcanzar algún libro en particular. Sobre el piso había una enorme y finísima alfombra Turca y en el techo un candelabro de cristal tallado a mano. También había un par de sillones de cuero junto a una mesita de centro del siglo XVI, que servían para sentarse a leer y servirse algo. Y por supuesto, un finísimo escritorio hecho a mano en madera de alerce, frente al inmenso ventanal que daba al jardín exterior.

La opulencia del lugar contrastaba con los gustos más bien austeros del propietario de tan espacioso y elegante estudio personal, pero era algo a lo que Hanaukyo Taro tuvo que acostumbrarse. En lo personal, él hubiera preferido una pequeña casa en un sector residencial de Tokyo, en vez de una gigantesca mansión perdida entre las montañas, que dicho sea de paso, también eran de su propiedad.

Hanaukyo Taro dio un suspiro de resignación ante ese último pensamiento. "Una pequeña casa". Eso hubiera estado bien para él, no una mansión tan gigantesca como la que ahora poseía. Con esto en mente el joven se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente al ventanal de su estudio, dejando de lado por un momento los papeles que estaba revisando, para sumergirse por completo en sus pensamientos.

Hacía ya casi dos años que había llegado a esta mansión en busca de su abuelo luego de la muerte de su madre, solo para enterarse de que este se había marchado a vivir el resto de su vida en una pequeña isla tropical, junto con un montón de hermosas mujeres escasamente vestidas, dejándole a él su mansión y toda su fortuna. En un principio esto le pareció una locura, y la verdad, su opinión no había cambiado mucho, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Las cosas fueron realmente difíciles para él en un primer momento, después de todo, era un cambio muy grande al que debía acostumbrarse, y tener un ejercito de hermosas sirvientas dispuestas a todo con tal de complacerlo, no le hacían las cosas precisamente más fáciles, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Ichigo, Ringo y Sango, que lo habían besuqueado y manoseado tantas veces que hasta había perdido la cuenta. Por fortuna con el tiempo logró que ese trío se controlara un poco, ya que lo tenían al borde de un ataque de nervios. Pero no todo había sido tan malo, debía reconocer que la había pasado muy bien desde que vivía en esa mansión, y muchas de sus sirvientas se habían transformado en buenas amigas, como Cinthya, Grace, Ikuyo, Konoe y Mariel.

Taro no pudo evitar que una seguidilla de sensaciones se disparasen en él ante el nombre de esa última mujer. Mariel siempre había sido más que un ama de llaves para él. Su sonrisa gentil, su ternura, su dulzura y su belleza, habían sido cosas que no pudo resistir y lo hicieron caer rendido a sus pies desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Mariel fue su primer amor, y podía jurar que en ocasiones creyó que el sentimiento era reciproco, pero las cosas nunca llegaron a nada. Mariel siempre se había mantenido profesional ante todo, siempre como su sirvienta. Esto era algo sumamente frustrante, sobre todo al saber que si se lo pedía, ella no dudaría un instante en convertirse en su amante, pero él no quería que las cosas fueran así, quería que si Mariel estaba a su lado, fuera porque ello lo deseaba, no por una orden suya.

Ahora, casi dos años después, las cosas seguían tal como en un comienzo y si bien, aún sentía algo por Mariel, ya estaba un tanto cansado de esta situación. Lo que sí había cambiado para Taro en el transcurso de estos casi dos años, era su percepción sobre lo que significaba ser cabeza de la familia Hanaukyo.

En un principio sus problemas se habían centrado por completo en su adaptación a su nuevo estilo de vida y a convivir con tanta sirvienta dispuesta a hacer de todo por él, incluso cosas que no solicitaba y que iban más allá del deber, pero cuando finalmente pudo aclimatarse a este nuevo estilo de vida y logró hacer algunos cambios en las actividades de las sirvientas para con él, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar y hacerse finalmente la pregunta que cambió por completo su percepción de las cosas. ¿De donde venía tanto dinero?

Si bien, esta pregunta era totalmente lógica, era la primera vez que Taro se la planteaba en forma seria. Esa gigantesca mansión, todas sus sirvientas y los recursos para mantenerlas debían salir de alguna parte, y no eran recursos menores. Desde que llegó, él había tenido que revisar las cuentas y autorizar los fondos para mantener esa mansión y las sirvientas. Ante esta interrogante, llamó a Mariel y Konoe a su estudio y les planteó su pregunta.

Ninguna de las dos quiso responder la pregunta, aduciendo que no eran las personas más idóneas para ello, por lo que Mariel hizo los arreglos para una reunión con la junta directiva del imperio Hanaukyo, mientras que Konoe preparaba el transporte y el operativo de seguridad para el viaje.

Poco después los tres estaban montados en un helicóptero camino al centro de Tokyo, y grande fue la sorpresa de Taro al ver el inmenso rascacielos que albergaba las oficinas centrales del imperio Hanaukyo. Fue recibido en el helipuerto del edificio por el presidente de la junta directiva y llevado a una inmensa sala de juntas con una espectacular vista de Tokyo, donde fue presentado a los miembros de la junta directiva y ante los más altos ejecutivos del imperio Hanaukyo. Solo en ese momento Hanaukyo Taro fue capaz de dimensionar la magnitud del imperio que le había heredado su abuelo.

Una flota de barcos, líneas aéreas, empresas de transportes, constructoras, estudios jurídicos, laboratorios de investigación tecnológica avanzada, cadenas de restaurantes, hoteles y minas de diamantes, entre otras.

Taro sonrió para sí al tratar de imaginar la cara que debió haber puesto al conocer la magnitud del imperio que le había heredado su abuelo. Sabía que gracias a la herencia de su abuelo se había trasformado en millonario, pero nunca imaginó que se había transformado en uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo.

Ante toda esta nueva información, decidió pasar los siguientes días interiorizándose sobre el funcionamiento de su imperio, luego de lo cual decidió visitar personalmente las más importantes de sus empresas para conocer en terreno su funcionamiento, lo que le tomó tres extenuantes semanas viajando alrededor del mundo. Viaje que le hizo tomar el verdadero peso a la responsabilidad que le había dejado su abuelo. Desde ese momento había decidido esforzarse al máximo para ser un digno heredero y cabeza del imperio Hanaukyo, y modestia aparte, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

En eso estaba el joven cuando sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes a la puerta, luego de lo cual, Mariel hizo ingreso a la habitación con su habitual sonrisa gentil.

- Taro-Sama –- llamó la mujer al entrar.

- Dime, Mariel –- respondió Taro, girándose para verla y devolviendo la sonrisa.

- Lamento interrumpirlo Taro-Sama, pero ya es hora de su práctica con Konoe-San.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, y aún no termino de revisar esos informes –- dijo Taro con algo de resignación, observando las carpetas sobre su escritorio.

- Ha estado trabajando demasiado estos días, Taro-Sama. Debería tomar un descanso.

- No puedo, Mariel. Mañana es la reunión de la junta directiva, y debo revisar esos documentos para llegar bien informado. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la primera vez, donde no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando.

- Comprendo, Taro-Sama. ¿Desea que cancele su práctica con Konoe-San? -– preguntó Mariel.

- ¡No! quiero decir, no. Terminaré de revisar esto después de la cena -– dijo Taro, un tanto sorprendido por esa enérgica negativa, para luego encaminarse a la puerta.

- Como desee, Taro-Sama –- dijo Mariel, mientras el señor de la casa salía de la habitación, siendo escoltado a continuación por su fiel ama de llaves.

Taro caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo rumbo a los camerinos para cambiarse de ropa. Sabía lo mal genio que se ponía Konoe si la hacían esperar, pero más que eso, su prisa se debía a que en verdad tenía ganas de verla.

Desde que había tomado la decisión de entrenarse en defensa personal, pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de Konoe. Entrenaban 6 días a la semana, se reunían una vez a la semana para discutir temas de seguridad y como era además su escolta personal, siempre salía con ella cuando dejaba la mansión, por lo que se habían hecho un poco más cercanos y la verdad le agradaba mucho su compañía, por lo cual esta hora del día cuando entrenaba con ella era algo que en verdad esperaba con algo de ansiedad. Con esto en mente, Taro entró rápidamente a los vestidores para ponerse algo mas apropiado.

- ¡TARO-SAMA!

- ¿Ehh? Ichigo, Ringo, Sango, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- ¡Lo ayudaremos a cambiarse de ropa, Taro-Sama!

- ¿Qué? No, oigan esperen... no chicas, puedo cambiarme yo solo. Oigan... no... ¡Puedo cambiarme solo!

* * *

Konoe llevaba ya diez minutos esperando de pie en medio del dojo a que llegara su señor para su práctica de defensa personal. No era propio de él llegar tarde a sus compromisos, pero intuía que podía ser algo relacionado con la junta directiva del día siguiente, ya que los últimos días su señor se la había pasado revisando informe tras informe, para estar completamente al tanto de lo que se hablaría durante la reunión.

La mujer no pudo dejar de sonreír ante este cambio para bien que había experimentado su señor. Ahora era mucho más responsable y serio que cuando llegó a la mansión. Dejó de pasar días enteros perdiendo el tiempo y jugando por los alrededores de la mansión junto con Cinthya, Grace, Ikuyo y Mariel, para pasar a dedicar mas tiempo a sus estudios, los cuales tomaba con mucha seriedad, tanto, que contrató un profesor particular para que lo reforzara en matemáticas y otro que le enseñara finanzas y administración.

Este cambio fue resistido por la mayoría de las sirvientas, sobre todo por Ikuyo, ya que creían que su señor ya no sería el mismo de antes, pero si bien este ahora era mucho más serio y responsable, no había dejado de ser el mismo chico gentil y alegre que llegó a la mansión hace casi dos años. Es solo que había tomado conciencia de lo que significaba ser cabeza del imperio Hanaukyo y comprendió que debía cambiar y madurar para asumir esta nueva responsabilidad.

En ese punto, Konoe no pudo dejar de recordar lo que pasó luego de que terminó la primera junta directiva a la que asistió su señor, momento en que él pudo finalmente dimensionar la responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros. Esto había pasado hace más de un año, pero lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

_**- Flashback -**_

El helicóptero volaba de regreso a la mansión, luego de un largo día donde Hanaukyo Taro pudo finalmente conocer lo basto y poderoso del imperio que había heredado de su abuelo, lo cual lo había tenido callado y pensativo desde que habían dejado Tokyo, luego de la junta directiva.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Taro-Sama? Se lo ve muy pensativo –- preguntó Mariel, observando a su señor que estaba con rostro serio, sentado junto a ella.

- Si... estoy bien Mariel. No te preocupes.

- No lo parece, Taro-Sama. ¿Hay algo que lo moleste? –- preguntó Konoe, que estaba sentada frente a él.

- No... no es que me moleste algo, es solo que...

- ¿Solo que...? –- insistió Konoe.

- Bien... es solo que nunca imaginé que lo que me había heredado mi abuelo era algo tan... gigantesco. Es decir, cielos, es un verdadero imperio, algo más allá de todo lo que me había imaginado.

- Taro-Sama, desde que llegó a la mansión, usted ha estado revisando y aprobando el presupuesto para el funcionamiento de la mansión. ¿De donde creía que venían esos fondos? -– preguntó Konoe.

- La verdad no me había planteado eso hasta ahora. Suponía que debían haber algunas empresas, pero nunca algo como esto. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que significa?

- Que usted es uno de los hombres más importantes y poderosos del mundo. Espero que ahora comprenda la responsabilidad que tiene sobre sus hombros -– respondió Konoe.

Ante esa afirmación de su jefa de seguridad, Taro se hundió un poco más en su asiento.

- Konoe-San, no deberías hablar así. Taro-Sama, no se preocupe por esto. Las cosas siguen siendo como antes –- dijo Mariel, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

- No Mariel. Las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes. No después de descubrir la magnitud del imperio que está sobre mis hombros –- dijo Taro con seriedad.

- Taro-Sama -– dijo Mariel, sorprendida.

- Mariel, quiero que a contar de mañana hagas un cambio en mis actividades diarias. Quiero que prepares una agenda dejando de lado los juegos, tiempos de descanso y altos para el té. En cambio, mi principal actividad por ahora será el estudio. Fuera de ir a la escuela, quiero que contrates un profesor de matemáticas para que me de clases particulares y otro que pueda enseñarme finanzas y administración.

- ¿Está seguro, Taro-Sama? -– preguntó Mariel.

- Totalmente. Si voy a ser la cabeza de este imperio, entonces debo estar a la altura -– respondió Taro, logrando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de ambas mujeres –- También debo ofrecerte una disculpa, Konoe-San.

- ¿Una disculpa? –- preguntó la aludida, sin entender.

- Así es –- afirmó Taro –- Desde que llegué a la mansión, has estado diciéndome lo importante que es mi seguridad, y que debo seguir tus instrucciones y llevar guardaespaldas si dejo la mansión. Siempre pensé que era algo innecesario, y me escapé muchas veces sin tu consentimiento, pero ahora que conozco lo basto del imperio Hanaukyo, puedo finalmente entender tu preocupación y la encuentro totalmente justificada. Actué en forma egoísta y te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas –- dijo Taro, haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer.

- Ta, Taro-Sama... no es necesario. Usted no tiene por qué disculparse -– dijo la mujer, un tanto avergonzada por la reverencia de su señor, ya que consideraba era algo que no debía realizar, menos ante una sirvienta.

- Es necesario –- insistió Taro –- Además, prometo que de ahora en adelante seguiré todos tus consejos en cuanto a seguridad.

- Yo... me alegra escuchar eso, Taro-Sama –- dijo Konoe, con una leve sonrisa al percatarse que su señor finalmente había comprendido el por qué de todas sus precauciones.

- Sobre lo mismo, Konoe-San. Quiero que para mañana prepares un informe con todas las sugerencias que tengas para mejorar la seguridad de la mansión. Cercas electrificadas, cámaras de vigilancia, perros guardianes, censores de movimiento... lo que sea, solo pídelo y te asignaré el presupuesto.

- Cómo ordene, Taro-Sama –- respondió la mujer, con una sonrisa.

- También me gustaría que me impartieras clases de defensa personal, ya que como dijiste en una ocasión, puede que en algún momento deba defenderme yo mismo, y la verdad, en este momento no estoy capacitado para eso –- dijo Taro con algo de vergüenza.

- Será un honor para mi el poder entrenarlo, Taro-Sama.

- Mariel, incluye en mi agenda un horario para esas clases, y que sea de lunes a sábado.

- Como desee, Taro-Sama –- respondió la mujer.

Taro volvió a mirar pensativamente por la ventana, mientras Konoe observaba a su señor, pensando que las cosas cambiarían mucho de ahora en adelante.

_**- Fin del Flashback -**_

Konoe suspiró ante ese último recuerdo. En verdad las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde esa vez. Su señor no solo era más responsable, también había crecido mucho en este último año. Como estaba en plena pubertad había pegado un buen estirón y estaba mucho más alto, y con tanto ejercicio y entrenamiento diario había desarrollado un cuerpo muy bien tonificado.

La mujer no pudo dejar de sonrojarse un poco al pensar en el cuerpo de su señor, y tampoco pudo dejar de reprenderse mentalmente. Ella era una profesional, no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos, menos con su señor, aunque, debía reconocer que ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con él, y le agradaba eso, de hecho, de pronto se encontró esperando que llegara la hora para su entrenamiento, o las reuniones de los lunes en la mañana, donde le entregaba el reporte de seguridad de la semana anterior, o las veces que su señor debía dejar la mansión, lo que significaba que debía acompañarlo. Es cierto que Mariel también los acompañaba, pero en algunas ocasiones salían solos, y una vez terminadas las actividades oficiales, siempre se daban un tiempo para relajarse un poco, lo que significa ir a alguna parte a servirse algo, ir de compras o dar un paseo mientras conversaban sobre trivialidades... si solo pudieran hacer eso mas a menudo, si solo pudieran pasar mas tiempo a solas sin Mariel de por medio, entonces ellos... talvez...

- ¡Lamento la demora, Konoe-San!

- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! –- gritó una asustada Konoe, dando un salto al escuchar que la llamaban justo detrás de ella, cayendo sentada al suelo, viendo que la persona que estaba tras ella era nada menos que su señor.

- Konoe-San... ¿estás bien? –- preguntó Taro, un tanto sorprendido.

- Ta, Taro-Sama –- dijo una agitada Konoe, sobando su adolorida retaguardia.

- Konoe-San, no me digas que te asusté -– comentó Taro con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba volando por los aires para estrellarse aparatosamente contra el duro suelo del dojo.

- Eso es por llegar tarde a la práctica, Taro-Sama –- dijo una mas repuesta y avergonzada Konoe.

- No se... volverá a repetir –- dijo un desarmado Taro, incrustado en el suelo del dojo.

Por las siguientes dos horas, Taro y Konoe tuvieron un intenso encuentro, donde no se daban tregua un solo instante, y es que luego de mas de un año de constante entrenamiento, Taro había logrado aprender de muy buena forma un eficiente estilo de pelea que combinaba diferentes estilos, y estaba en un nivel que le permitía mantener una pelea relativamente pareja con Konoe. Al menos hasta que ella decidía pelear enserio.

En eso estaban cuando Taro saltó hacia Konoe lanzando una seguidilla de golpes que ella logró esquivar sin mayores problemas, hasta que tomó un brazo de Taro y lo lanzó por los aires, pero este se las arregló para caer de pie y sujetar el brazo de Konoe y lanzarla a ella por los aires para estrellarla con tanta fuerza sobre el suelo del dojo, que le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Para cuando la mujer pudo reponerse se encontró con Taro sobre ella y con su puño enfrente de su rostro.

- Te tengo, Konoe-San –- dijo Taro, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Konoe se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír con orgullo al ver cuanto había mejorado su señor. Bueno, modestia aparte, la tenía a ella como maestra, así que no era de extrañar su progreso.

- Ese fue un buen movimiento, Taro-Sama.

- ¿Verdad que si? –- dijo Taro, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Nunca debe bajar la guardia –- dijo Konoe, haciendo rodar a Taro, quedando ahora ella sobre él, sujetándolo de los hombros contra el suelo, con sus rodillas plantadas a ambos lados de sus caderas, observándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Buen punto, pero... -– reconoció Taro, rodando y tomando por sorpresa a Konoe, quedando nuevamente sobre ella –- Como dije, esta vez gané yo.

- Eso es lo que usted cree -– dijo Konoe rodando otra vez y quedando ahora ella sobre Taro - ¿Decía algo, Taro-Sama? - preguntó Konoe, con una sonrisa burlesca.

Por respuesta Taro se las arregló para rodar nuevamente quedando otra vez sobre Konoe.

- Como decía, esta vez gane yo –- respondió Taro, con una amplia sonrisa.

- No es verdad –- dijo Konoe, rodando y quedando sobre Taro, otra vez.

- Si lo es -– respondió Taro, rodando y quedando sobre Konoe, otra vez.

- No lo es.

- Si lo es.

- No lo es.

- Si lo es.

Y así la pareja siguió rodando por el suelo del dojo una y otra vez entre risas, ya que en algún momento su diferencia de opinión paso a convertirse en un entretenido juego, hasta que finalmente Taro se las arregló para quedar sobre Konoe, presionándola de espaldas contra el suelo con el peso de su cuerpo, mientras le sujetaba los brazos por sobre la cabeza.

- Como te iba diciendo, esta vez gané yo, y eso es definitivo –- dijo Taro con una sonrisa de triunfo, respirando aceleradamente por el esfuerzo, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de la mujer, momento en que fue repentinamente atrapado por los hermosos ojos de su jefa de seguridad y guardaespaldas personal.

Por su parte, Konoe no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la comprometedora posición en que era sujeta, y al sentir la presión del cuerpo de su señor sobre ella, pero no hizo nada por soltarse, ya que se sentía repentinamente a gusto en esa posición, es más, no pudo evitar quedar atrapada en la mirada de su señor.

-...Taro... Sama... - dijo Konoe, con voz apenas audible.

-...Konoe... San... - respondió Taro, de la misma forma.

Ambos se siguieron contemplando fijamente a los ojos por largos segundos, hasta que sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. En cosa de nada sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros de distancia, entonces...

- Taro-Sama, es hora de su cena.

Al escuchar esas palabras la pareja fue sacada de su transe y tomaron real conciencia de como estaban en relación con el otro. Estaban en una posición realmente comprometedora y... apunto de besarse. Se separaron de un salto, completamente rojos.

-Ma, Ma, Mariel, no te oímos entrar –- dijo una nerviosa y sonrojadas Konoe.

- Por lo que vi, estaban muy concentrados en su práctica –- respondió Mariel, con una sonrisa.

- Ehh... si, si, tienes razón. Es que Konoe-San me estaban enseñando una... llave de sumisión –- dijo Taro, que estaba mucho más nervioso que Konoe.

- Si, eso es, una llave de sumisión -– se apresuró a responder Konoe –- Ejem, bueno, creo que ya logró dominar la técnica, Taro-Sama -– dijo tratando de sonar profesional.

- Si, creo que si, jajaja –- se rió Taro, con algo de nerviosismo, rascándose la nuca con una mano.

- Bien, creo que es todo por hoy. Ya es hora de su cena, Taro-Sama –- dijo Konoe poniéndose de pie.

- Gracias, Konoe-San. Entonces me retiro -– dijo Taro poniéndose de pie, despidiéndose con una reverencia de su jefa de seguridad y sensei, para luego salir del dojo seguido de cerca por Mariel.

Atrás, Konoe quedó de pie en medio del dojo, aún consternada por lo que acababa de pasar. Si Mariel no hubiera aparecido, entonces ellos se habrían besado. No pudo evitar otro sonrojo ante esa certeza, y al darse cuenta de que esa situación no le hubiera disgustado, es más, no podía dejar de sentirse molesta con Mariel por llegar justo en ese momento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de un tiempo a esta parte tenía este tipo reacciones respecto a su señor? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansiosa por estar con él, y por qué le disgustaba tanto verlo cerca de Mariel?

Fue en ese momento, reflexionando sobre estas interrogantes en que Konoe comprendió finalmente lo que le pasaba con su señor, y no pudo evitar un nuevo sonrojó ante esa certeza. Estaba enamorado de Hanaukyo Taro.

Una sorprendida y asustada Konoe se quedó congelada en su lugar digiriendo lo que acaba de descubrir. ¿Se había enamorado de su señor? ¿En qué momento pudo pasar que no se dio cuenta hasta ahora? Pero más importante aún. ¿Qué haría al respecto? Ella era completamente consciente de que no era más que una simple empleada, que no podía ni soñar con la posibilidad de optar al corazón de su señor, aunque sabía que eso a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo. En todo caso, eso no cambiaba las cosas. El era Hanaukyo Taro, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo. Ella, una simple empleada proveniente de una familia común y corriente. Alguien como ella no estaba a la altura de él, es más, por molesto que le resultara la idea, Jihiou Ryuuka, la cabeza del imperio Jihiou, era la única mujer que conocía que se encontraba a la altura de Hanaukyo Taro.

Konoe suspiró resignada ante ese pensamiento. Jihiou Ryuuka estaba constantemente a la caza de su señor con intenciones matrimoniales. Tal vez en un primer momento solo fue por interés, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, parecía ser otra su motivación, una más personal. Fuera de eso, estaba el otro punto, el que tal vez era el más importante. Su señor estaba enamorado de Mariel. El mismo se lo había confesado... ¿Qué hacer ante esta certeza? ¿Cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos sabiendo todo esto?

Con todo eso en mente, la jefa de seguridad comenzó caminar lentamente a los vestidores para tomar un largo baño, mientras se planteaba como enfrentar las cosas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

En un gigantesco y lujoso comedor, un pensativo Taro miraba su comida mientras la movía distraídamente de un lado a otro del plato con el tenedor, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir en el dojo, y todas esas nuevas sensaciones que experimentó en ese momento en que casi besó a su jefa de seguridad.

- ¿La comida no es de su agrado, Taro-Sama? No ha probado bocado –- preguntó una preocupada Mariel.

- No, no es eso... es solo que... bien, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza por la reunión de mañana -– respondió el chico, para salir del paso.

- No debe preocuparse tanto, Taro-Sama. Todo saldrá bien –- dijo Mariel, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Si, tienes razón –- dijo Taro, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su ama de llaves, para luego comenzar a comer, pero aún con muchas cosas en su cabeza.

* * *

El helicóptero volaba rumbo a Tokyo con un aún pensativo y callado Hanaukyo Taro, acompañado por Mariel y una igualmente pensativa Konoe. El heredero del imperio Hanaukyo aún estaba un tanto consternado por lo que había pasado el día anterior en el dojo con su jefa de seguridad. Si bien, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Konoe, y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. La verdad no sabía muy bien qué pensar.

Taro se había sentido atraído por Mariel desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que el estar tanto tiempo junto a ella sin que las cosas llegaran a nada, estaba haciendo mella en él. Se sentía cansado de esta situación, y la verdad él era un chico totalmente sano, que sentía atracción por las mujeres, y solo gracias a los dioses no había caído en las redes de Ichigo, Ringo y Sango, ya que ganas no le faltaban, ni menos oportunidades. Pero no siempre podría redesistir esta situación. ¿Sería hora de buscar otras alternativas?

- Se lo ve muy pensativo esta mañana, Taro-Sama. ¿Se encuentra bien? –- preguntó Mariel, sacando a Taro de su tren de pensamientos.

- ¿Ehh?... Si, si, estoy bien. Es que estoy un poco nervioso por lo de la junta directiva de hoy –- respondió el chico para salir del paso, repentinamente sonrojado al ser pescado por Mariel pensando en sus problemas amorosos con ella, problemas que tenía solo él, sea dicho de paso.

- No debería preocuparse tanto, Taro-Sama. Se ha estado preparando durante toda la última semana para esta junta directiva –- respondió Mariel.

- Todo estará bien, Taro-Sama. Esta no es la primera junta directiva a la que asiste –- dijo Konoe, observando a su señor con algo de nerviosismo al recordar lo que pudo pasar el día anterior.

Taro no pudo evitar observar a su jefa de seguridad y volver rememorar ese momento en el dojo donde quedó atrapado en sus hermosos ojos. Apartó esa idea de su cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en eso.

- Tienen razón. Anoche me quedé despierto hasta tarde revisando los informes que me faltaban. Creo que estoy lo suficientemente informado -– dijo Taro con una sonrisa, para luego voltear hacia la ventana para contemplar el paisaje.

Por su parte, Konoe le dedicó una mirada disimulada al chico frente a ella. No pudo dejar de sentirse triste al recordar la decisión que había tomado. Con el dolor de su alma, había considerado que lo mejor era hacerse a un lado. Sabía que ante el amor que su señor sentía por Mariel, no había nada que hacer, además, no se consideraba digna de él. A lo más que podía optar alguien como ella era a hacerle compañía ocasionalmente en la cama, si él se lo llegara a solicitar alguna vez, cosa que estaba segura nunca pasaría, conociendo la opinión que él tenía a ese respecto.

Konoe no pudo evitar un suspiro de resignación. Nunca tendría una oportunidad con Hanaukyo Taro, esa certeza le dolía en el alma, pero no había nada que hacer, esas eran las cartas que le habían tocado. Con eso en mente, la mujer devolvió la vista a la ventana, tratando de olvidar esos dolorosos pensamientos. Minutos después, el helicóptero estaba posándose sobre el helipuerto del edificio corporativo del imperio Hanaukyo.

* * *

Las cosas habían transcurrido con relativa normalidad, luego de que Hanaukyo Taro llegara al edificio corporativo desde donde se controlaba su basto imperio. Nada más llegar, Mariel había ido junto con Ikuyo, que pilotaba el helicóptero, a hacer unos recados por la ciudad, mientras que Taro asistía en compañía de Konoe, a la reunión de la junta directiva.

Taro ingresó al gran salón donde era esperado por los miembros de la junta directiva, sentándose a la cabecera de la enorme mesa ante la que estaban sentados cada uno de los presentes, para luego escuchar atentamente lo que se comentaba, revisando cada uno de los informes que se iban presentando. Por su parte, Konoe estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón al otro lado del cuarto sosteniendo en sus manos su inseparable katana, observando con una diminuta sonrisa a su señor, que ponía el máximo de sí para interiorizarse del funcionamiento de sus empresas. A ella le gustaba verlo así, tan inmiscuido en sus responsabilidades, pero sin perder eso que lo hacía ser tan especial. Aún seguía siendo el Hanaukyo Taro que llego a la mansión hace casi dos años, y eso le gustaba mucho. Konoe negó con la cabeza regañándose mentalmente ante ese pensamiento y se obligó a mantenerse serie y profesional.

Las horas siguieron pasando y luego de toda una mañana revisando cifras y estados de producción de solo una parte de las empresas Hanaukyo, el grupo decidió finalmente hacer un alto de un par de horas para ir a comer, ya que eran pasas de la 1 de la tarde. El grupo se puso de pie y caminaron a la salida, momento en que Konoe se acercó a Taro.

- Konoe-San, vamos a ir a comer todos juntos a un restaurante aquí cerca –- señaló Taro, acompañado de los demás miembros de la junta directiva.

- Entendido, Taro-Sama. Su limusina está esperando por usted en la entrada del edificio –- dijo Konoe, en forma profesional.

- Konoe-San, el restaurante esta solo a una cuadra de aquí, no creo que una limusina sea necesaria. Podemos caminar –- dijo Taro, aún reacio a los lujos excesivos.

- Taro-Sama, por una cuestión de imagen y de seguridad, debo insistir –- dijo Konoe con seriedad.

- Está bien, Konoe-San. Como digas –- dijo Taro con resignación, ya que él había prometido seguir siempre los consejos de Konoe en cuanto a seguridad.

El grupo no había alcanzado a salir de la sala de juntas cuando una secretaria ingresó con un teléfono en una bandeja de plata.

- Hanaukyo-Sama, tiene una llamada telefónica de Jihiou Ryuuka-Sama.

Todos los presentes quedaron congelados al escuchar el nombre de la persona que quería hablar con Hanaukyo Taro. Era nada más ni nada menos que la heredera de la familia rival de los Hanaukyo, la heredera del imperio Jihiou, el único que podía equipararse con el imperio Hanaukyo. El silencio en la habitación era sepulcral, mientras todos observaban expectantes a Taro, esperando una reacción de este, que a todas luces no era para nada lo que se estaban esperando los presentes.

- Ah, Ryuuka-San. Ya me estaba preguntando que había sido de ella. Hace tiempo que no aparece por la mansión -– comentó Taro con una sonrisa, para luego tomar el auricular - Ryuuka-San, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Qué?... si... ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en Tokyo?... ya veo... ¿qué te invite a almorzar? Pero es que justo ahora voy a almorzar con... eehhh, bueno... es-está bien... si... voy para allá. Nos vemos –- finalizó Taro, para luego mirar a los integrantes de la junta directiva -– Lo lamento en verdad, pero hay un cambio de planes. Voy a almorzar con Ryuuka-San.

La sorpresa de todos los presentes fue más que evidente, no daban crédito a sus palabras. Primero escuchaban hablar al nuevo cabeza del imperio Hanaukyo con la heredera de una familia rival, y ahora él les decía que iba a almorzar con ella, y no solo eso, por que había comentado, ella parecía visitar su mansión. Eso era algo impensado.

- Hanaukyo-Sama. ¿Escuchamos bien? ¿Piensa ir a comer con la heredera del imperio Jihiou? –- preguntó uno de los hombres, impactado.

- Así es –- respondió Taro con total naturalidad.

- ¿Y ella visita su mansión? –- preguntó otro, igual de consternado.

- Si. Suele ir por allá cada tanto.

- Pero Hanaukyo-Sama, eso no puede ser. Ella es la heredera de una familia rival. Eso es inaceptable. ¿Y cómo supo ella que estaba usted aquí? -– espetó uno.

- Me dijo que su servicio de inteligencia le pasó el dato.

- Con mayor razón no pude salir con ella, Hanaukyo-Sama. Puede ser una trampa para saber información sobre esta junta directiva.

- Así es. No debe asistir a ese almuerzo. Busque alguna excusa.

- Asistir sería un error -– señaló otro.

- Ya me comprometí con ella, y no pudo retractarme. Se vería mal que alguien de mi posición hiciera un desaire semejante a una mujer tan importante como ella -– señalo Taro, dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- ¡HANAUKYO-SAMA! –- exclamaron todos los hombres, desesperados, momento en que Taro se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirar a los hombres por sobre un hombro.

- Tranquilos señores. Conozco a Ryuuka-San y sé que es una buena persona. No pasará nada de lo que plantean, además, ya conocen como va el dicho: "Mantén cerca a tus amigos, y mucho más a tus enemigos" –- dijo Taro con una sonrisa astuta.

Luego de decir estas palabras, Hanaukyo Taro se retiró de la sala de reuniones en compañía de su guardaespaldas personal, dejando atrás a un sorprendido grupo de hombres, que se miraban entre ellos, sorprendidos por las últimas palabras del joven, que les hizo comprender que pese a su juventud e inexperiencia, el imperio para el cual ellos trabajaban, se encontraba en buenas manos.

Un poco mas adelante, dentro de un ascensor que descendía hasta el primer piso de ese gigantesco edificio, Konoe observaba interesada a Taro, por las palabras que acaba de decir.

- ¿Hay algo que te inquiete, Konoe-San? Parece que quieres preguntarme algo -– dijo el joven.

- Bien, la verdad me impactaron las palabras que dijo allá atrás, Taro-Sama. ¿Realmente piensa eso sobre Ryuuka-Sama? –- lo cuestionó la mujer.

Taro sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

- Para nada. La verdad escuché esas palabras en una de las películas de Ikuyo-San, y me pareció que podrían resultar bien en esta situación, y al parecer le apunte. Los de la junta directiva se quedaron bastante tranquilos.

Luego de decir esas palabras, las puertas se abrieron y Taro salió del ascensor adentrándose en el amplio vestíbulo. Atrás, Konoe lo miró sorprendida por lo que su señor le acababa de confesar, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa. Era bueno saber que pese a todos los cambios que había experimentado en el último tiempo, seguía siendo la misma persona de buenos sentimientos de la que estaba enamorada.

Con un leve sonrojo al reconocer abiertamente ese íntimo sentimiento, Konoe salió del ascensor y siguió a su señor camino a su cita.

_**Continuará...**_

**

* * *

**

**Notas del Autor:** Este es mi primer fic de "Hanaukyo Maid Tai" y con una temática que se aleja un tanto de la original de la serie.

Si bien es cierto que esta serie está orientada a entretener con buenas dosis de picardía, hay algunas cosas interesantes, tanto en la serie original, como en su segunda adaptación "La Verite", y otras que no se tocaron, como el saber de donde proviene la fortuna que le deja su abuelo a Taro. Ese es un punto que trato de dilucidar en esa historia, a la vez que trato de mostrar como se las arregla Taro para enfrentar la responsabilidades que van a apareciendo.

Otro punto que se logra apreciar mucho mejor en la versión "La Verite", son los sentimientos y el carácter de Taro, Konoe, Ryuuka, y algunas otras chicas de la serie, lo que abre varias posibilidades que al final no fueron explotadas en ninguna de las dos versiones de la serie. Este fic es un intento por explotar ese punto y buscar nuevas posibilidades en las relaciones de Taro y sus sirvientas, adelantándonos un poco en el tiempo, viendo como le van las cosas a Taro luego de casi dos años como señor de la casa.

Esta historia es un intento por ver de una forma distinta "Hanaukyo Maid Tai", una forma mas adulta y seria, pero tratando siempre de mantener el espíritu de la serie original. Espero puedan darle una oportunidad.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Capítulo 2: En nuevo señor del imperio

**THE WAY TO LOVE**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de la serie Hanaukyo Maid Tai no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capítulo II: "EL NUEVO SEÑOR DEL IMPERIO HANAUKYO"**

Taro contempló su flamante limusina negra Rolls Royce con un dejo de resignación. No es que no encontrara linda la limusina, es solo que aún no se lograba acostumbrar a los lujos excesivos que habían pasado a formar parte de su vida desde que heredó la fortuna de su abuelo.

Sí, era una hermosa limusina, sin lugar a dudas, pero él hubiera preferido algo más normal. Un automóvil común y corriente hubiera estado bien. Pero él no podía permitirse ser visto en algo tan "común". Como siempre decía Konoe: "Como cabeza del imperio Hanaukyo, usted tiene una imagen y una reputación que cuidar". Bien, eso era cierto, pero no quitaba el hecho de que seguía prefiriendo las cosas normales, como un automóvil corriente. Tal vez no sería mala idea comprar uno para salir a pasear con las chicas de vez en cuando. Estaba seguro que a Ikuyo, Cynthia y Grace les encantaría la idea. Haría las consultas una vez volviera del almuerzo. El imperio Hanaukyo era accionista en Audi, Mitsubishi, BMW, Aston Martín y Ferrari, así que no debería ser tan difícil conseguir algo de su agrado.

Una vez Taro estuvo frente a su limusina, el chofer lo saludó cortésmente antes de abrirle la puerta, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Taro entró a la limusina seguido por Konoe, que lo escoltaba de cerca, mirando con desconfianza a todos los presentes, con su inseparable katana lista para ser desenvainada si fuera necesario. Este hecho solo aumentó la curiosidad de la gente que pasaba por fuera del edificio administrativo del imperio Hanaukyo, que se preguntaba quién era el joven que entraba a la limusina. Otros, que parecieron reconocerlo, lo miraban impresionados y comentaban cosas entre ellos, mientras las efectivas del cuerpo de seguridad de Konoe, alejaban a empujones a los reporteros y paparazzi que pugnaban por entrevistarlo y tomarle una fotografía.

¿Cómo rayos se enteró esa gente que él estaba en la ciudad? Pero más importante, ¿en qué momento se había hecho tan conocido? Hasta la fecha solo había participado en un evento público, que a la vez fue su estreno en sociedad. Fue una cena de beneficencia a favor de UNICEF, que su abuelo patrocinaba todos los años, donde sólo asistía gente de la alta sociedad, y al final de la cual, su abuelo entregaba el generoso donativo del imperio Hanaukyo. Este año, muy a su pesar, debió asistir en lugar de su abuelo para entregar esa millonaria donación. Cuando anunció el monto del donativo que decidió entregar, pese a las protestas de su mesa directiva, a muchos casi se les cayó el pelo de la impresión, y a la gente de UNICEF por poco y le da un infarto. Su donativo fue bastante elevado, pero podía permitírselo, además, era por una buena causa. Ese dinero ayudaría para alimentar a miles niños desvalidos en África. Lo que no esperaba es que esa buena obra lo volviera el blanco de la prensa mundial, que pasó semanas detrás de él, queriendo entrevistar y conocer al nuevo y generoso señor del imperio Hanaukyo. Y aún ahora, el cuerpo de seguridad de Konoe atrapaba a un equipo de reporteros y 2 o 3 paparazzi a la semana tratando de colarse a la mansión para entrevistarlo o tomarle alguna fotografía.

"Konoe-San tiene razón. Ya no podré volver a llevar la vida anónima de antes. Para bien o para mal, ahora soy una persona importante" pensó Taro con resignación.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Taro-Sama? –- preguntó Konoe, luego de darle las instrucciones al chofer, para ir al encuentro de Jihiou Ryuuka.

- Nada, sólo... me preguntaba cómo lo hacen esos reporteros para saber siempre donde voy.

- Lo lamento, Taro-Sama. Extremaré la seguridad para que no vuelvan a haber filtraciones –- se excusó Konoe, que en todo caso ya estaba pensando en revisar otra vez la seguridad para ver quien se fue de lengua con la prensa, para despedirlo de inmediato.

- No te preocupes Konoe-San. No estoy molesto. Y no despidas a nadie por favor. Si estimas necesaria una reconvención, estoy de acuerdo, pero nada de despidos.

Konoe miró sorprendida a Taro, que la observaba con una sonrisa gentil. El había intuido perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Eso era algo que él hacía bastante a menudo de un tiempo a esta parte. ¿Será acaso porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos últimamente? Dejando eso de lado, era bueno saber que Taro seguía siendo el chico de buenos sentimientos que llegó por primera vez a la mansión.

- Como usted desee, Taro-Sama –- respondió Konoe, con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Como era de esperar debido a la profunda rivalidad entre los dos imperios financieros, el edificio corporativo del imperio Jihiou, era tan grande y majestuoso como el del imperio Hanaukyo, y para sorpresa de Taro, fuera del edificio había otro regimiento de reporteros y fotógrafos esperando por él, sin contar los que lo habían seguido en su camino al edificio del imperio Jihiou.

El cuerpo de seguridad de Konoe, que escoltaba a la limusina de Taro en dos grandes todoterreno negras, se desplegaron nada más se detuvieron para hacer su trabajo, que no fue tan exigente en esta ocasión, ya que el cuerpo de seguridad de los Jihiou ya estaba conteniendo a los reporteros y curiosos. Un frustrado Taro entró al edificio escoltado por Konoe entre los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas y las preguntas de los reporteros. Adentro lo esperaba Jihiou Ryuuka, con su habitual sonrisa altanera, vistiendo un hermoso y fino vestido color rojo. Taro no pudo evitar quedar impresionado por la chica. Ryuuka había madurado mucho el último tiempo y estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer realmente hermosa.

Por su parte, Ryuuka también se llevó una sorpresa a ver a Taro. El chico se veía más seguros de sí mismo y ese costoso traje a la medida le sentaba realmente bien. Tal parece que finalmente Hanaukyo Taro había tomado conciencia de su nuevo estatus.

- Hasta que al fin llegas, renacuajo -– dijo Ryuuka cruzándose de brazos, dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a Taro, mientras recibía una penetrante mirada de Konoe por la forma tan irrespetuosa que tenía al referirse a su señor.

- Hola Ryuuka-San. Lamento la demora. Ya sabes como es el tráfico de Tokyo -– respondió Taro, pasando por alto el insulto, después de todo, Ryuuka siempre lo llama de esa forma.

- Sí, lo que digas -– respondió la chica, hasta que miró con más detenimiento al nuevo señor del imperio Hanaukyo, parándose junto a él para comprobar su altura - ¡No puede ser! Volviste a crecer -– dijo ella, al comprobar que Taro ya prácticamente la había alcanzado, por lo que ya no podría volver a llamarlo enano, petizo, o cualquier otro apelativo descalificativo para "pequeño".

- Sí, bien... estoy en plena pubertad, se supone que debo crecer –- respondió Taro un poco apenado -– En todo caso... ¿Qué hacen todos esos reporteros allá afuera?

- Vienen a vernos a nosotros, obviamente. No todos los días los herederos de dos de los más grandes y poderosos imperios financieros del mundo salen a comer juntos. Esa es sin duda una gran noticia –- respondió Ryuuka.

- ¿Y cómo supieron que saldríamos a comer? –- preguntó Taro.

- Yo les pasé el dato... discretamente –- respondió la chica, antes de reír como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Taro sonrió en resignación, mientras Konoe rodaba los ojos y daba un bufido, molesta por el desatino de la chica, ya que ahora ambos estarían expuestos a todo. La verdad no envidiaba la gente de seguridad que debía cuidar a Ryuuka. La chica debía ser todo un dolor de cabeza para ellos.

- ¿Y dónde dejaste a Mariel? Ella siempre anda detrás de ti como si fuera tu sombra -– preguntó la chica, buscando a la susodicha con la mirada.

- Está haciendo algunos recados, pero si quieres la puedo llamar –- respondió Taro, mientras Konoe sacaba un celular, lista a llamar a Mariel si se lo ordenaban, aunque no fuera algo de su agrado.

- No, gracias. Con tu perro guardián es más que suficiente.

Konoe le dedicó una furibunda mirada a la chica Jihiou por su comentario, aguantándose las ganas de ponerla en su lugar. Por su parte, Ryuuka pasó de ella como si nada.

- Bien... basta de plática. Vamos de una vez, y por tu bien espero que me lleves a un lugar acorde a mi estatus –- repuso Ryuuka, colgándose del brazo de Taro.

Taro sonrió en respuesta y comenzó a caminar a la salida, dedicándole una mirada de auxilio a Konoe. Esta no necesitó más para saber lo que su señor quería de ella. Inmediatamente tomó su celular he hizo las llamadas necesarias para reservar una mesa en el más fino y costoso restaurante del imperio Hanaukyo. Afuera, los flashes de las fotos y las preguntas de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar. Ryuuka se veía encantada por la atención, mientras un cohibido Taro lo único que quería era entrar luego a la limusina e irse a comer de una vez.

* * *

Konoe estaba nuevamente sentada en el sillón al otro lado de la sala de reuniones, mientras continuaba la junta directiva luego del receso para almorzar. Taro ponía atención y revisaba minuciosamente todos los documentos que se presentaban. Konoe no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan concentrado. En eso, hizo aparición una secretaria con una bandeja con café para los presentes. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse por el leve parecido de esta con Jihiou Ryuuka, algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido para Taro. Eso le hizo recordar a Konoe el almuerzo de hace una hora atrás.

El almuerzo con Jihiou Ryuuka transcurrió con relativa normalidad. El restaurante que había elegido para la ocasión era uno de los más exclusivos, costosos y lujosos de Tokyo. Era una de las ahora numerosas propiedades de su señor, motivo por el que el personal del restaurante se esmeró en atender a su nuevo patrón y su invitada como si fueran de la realeza. Por fortuna la fastidiosa de Ryuuka no se lo pasó criticando el lugar, la comida o la atención, como era de esperar.

Konoe no despegó los ojos de la pareja durante toda la comida, en especial de Ryuuka. Sentía una punzada en el corazón al ver como pese a todos sus regaños y su actitud altanera, Ryuuka se le insinuaba constantemente a Taro. Las señales que mandaba la chica Jihiou eran más que claras, fuera del hecho de que andaba constantemente acosando a Taro con intenciones matrimoniales. Por su parte, él ni se daba por enterado, o bien, se hacía el desentendido. Obviamente esto frustraba un poco a Ryuuka, pero conociéndola, no cejaría en su intento hasta lograr una reacción de Taro, más ahora que parecía tener fuertes motivos personales.

Taro había resistido estoicamente hasta ahora, pero estaba claro para ella que tarde o temprano terminaría enredado con alguna mujer. Siempre creyó que esa mujer sería Mariel, pero ahora las cosas no parecían ser tan claras. Algo había pasado con Taro. Se lo notaba un tanto resignado y cansado. Tal vez el llevar tanto tiempo sin ningún avance con Mariel, teniendo tanta mujer dispuesta rodeándolo en la mansión haya sido un factor decisivo para esta actitud. No es menor el hecho de que con tan solo una señal, cada una de las sirvientas de la mansión pelearían con uñas y dientes por la posibilidad de ser la pareja de Hanaukyo Taro, o por hacerle compañía en la cama.

Lo más frustrante de toda la situación de Mariel, es que si Taro se lo solicitaba, Mariel se volvería su amante sin dudarlo, pero él jamás haría algo así, ya lo había dejado claro en una ocasión. Al final, todo dependía de Mariel, que no hacia la menor insinuación en un sentido u otro. Con ya casi dos años de status quo, no era de extrañar que Taro terminara cansado con la situación. Esto le daba a Ryuuka una real opción de acercarse al corazón de Hanaukyo Taro, si se dejaba de estupideces y mostraba de una vez lo que sentía.

Con pesar, Konoe consideró que de todas las opciones, la última sería la mejor. Jihiou Ryuuka era una mujer proveniente de una poderosa e importante familia, y pese a todo lo que se pudiera creer, era una mujer culta y educada (cuando se lo proponía). Ryuuka era la mejor opción para alguien como Hanaukyo Taro.

El dolor afloró nuevamente en el corazón de Konoe, al recordar sus propios sentimientos y saberse fuera de carrera. Ella no era digan de él. Nunca lo sería, pero... ¿qué con lo que pasó el día anterior en el dojo de la mansión? De no haber aparecido Mariel, entonces... ¿qué? ¿se hubieran besado? ¿Hubiera pasado algo más? Con las mejillas ardiendo debió reconocer que era posible.

Para Konoe era claro que su señor ya no era el chico inocente y alérgico a las mujeres que llegó por primera vez a la mansión hace casi dos años. El vivir rodeado constantemente de tantas mujeres hermosas había logrado cambiarlo un poco... despertarlo tal vez. Hanaukyo Taro había comenzado a mirar a las mujeres con ojos de hombre, lo cual era completamente normal para su edad. Además, esa alergia a las mujeres que lo aquejaba había prácticamente desaparecido. ¿Fue acaso la reacción que tuvo en el dojo causada por esto, o acaso...?

"¿A quién quiero engañar? El nunca se fijaría en mí como mujer. Solo soy una amiga más, como lo son Chynthia, Grace o Ikuyo. No hay más que eso. El corazón de Taro-Sama hace mucho que tiene dueña" pensó con pesar la mujer de larga cabellera, con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro y el corazón apretado.

- ¿Estás bien, Konoe-San?

La mujer fue sorprendida por esas palabras, percatándose que su señor estaba de pie frente a ella, observándola con algo de preocupación. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que los demás integrantes de la junta directiva se habían puesto de pie y estaban conversando en pequeños grupos dispersos por el gran salón.

- ¡Taro-Sama!... ¿Terminó la junta? -– preguntó, dando un par de pestañadas en sorpresa.

- Hace unos minutos, pero seguiremos mañana. Aún hay algunos puntos por tratar. Dejando eso de lado... ¿estás bien? Te veías como perdida en alguna parte, y no tenías muy buen semblante -– preguntó con preocupación el joven heredero Hanaukyo.

- Estoy bien, Taro-Sama, solo... solo pensaba en algo. Lamento haberme distraído tanto –- respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberse perdido tanto en sus pensamientos, al extremo de descuidar por completo sus obligaciones.

En ese momento hizo ingreso al salón de juntas, Mariel, acompañada con una visiblemente cansada Ikuyo, luego de un día entero haciendo recados por la ciudad.

- Taro-Sama, estamos listas con los encargos que debíamos realizar. Podemos volver a la mansión cuando usted lo deseé –- dijo Mariel, de pie ante el joven.

- No volveré esta noche a la mansión, Mariel. La junta continua mañana, ya que aún faltan cosas por ver, así que me quedaré aquí en la ciudad –- anunció Taro, sorprendiendo a sus sirvientas –- Por favor has los arreglos para el hospedaje del equipo de seguridad de Konoe y para mi en uno de nuestros hoteles. Quiero las mejores habitaciones para todos y que el equipo de seguridad tenga acceso a todos los servicios del hotel. Sauna, masajes, spa, piscina... lo que ellas quieran, y que les sirvan la mejor cena del menú. Han trabajado muy duro hoy. Se lo merecen.

- Como desee, Taro-Sama –- respondió Mariel, tomando nota de todo en su agenda, antes de emprender rumbo fuera del salón de juntas para hacer los arreglos que su señor le había solicitado.

Konoe miró con sorpresa a su señor por su decisión y las condiciones que había solicitado para el alojamiento. Consideraba un tanto excesivo mimar de esa forma a sus efectivas de seguridad, pero su señor ya había tomado su decisión. A fin de cuentas, tenía algo de razón. Habían tenido mucho trabajo ese día manteniendo a raya a los reporteros y curiosos. Le dedicó una mirada a su señor y articuló un silencioso "gracias", que Taro respondió con una sonrisa. Con eso, Konoe salió un momento del salón para hacer los arreglos de seguridad.

Como era de esperar, Ikuyo también quiso quedarse en la ciudad esa noche, pero pese a sus protestas, debió regresar a la mansión junto con Mariel, a dejar todas las cosas que habían recogido durante el día. Una estrecha mirada por parte de Konoe había zanjado el problema. Ikuyo debió tragarse sus protestas y volver a la mansión con Mariel, después de todo, ella piloteaba el helicóptero.

La que obviamente no puso problemas con la decisión fue Mariel. Ella también se quedaría en la mansión ya que habían cosas que debía atender. El siguiente día por la tarde volvería a recogerlo junto con Ikyuo en el helicóptero. Secretamente Taro deseó que Mariel se quedara con él, de hecho, pudo pedírselo y hacer que delegara sus obligaciones, pero quería que el gesto naciera de ella. Finalmente, y como ya lo suponía, ella simplemente aceptó con su típica sonrisa que había aprendido a amar, y hasta cierto punto, odiar.

"Las cosas siguen igual" pensó con desgano un abatido Taro, pero se las arregló para no demostrarlo.

* * *

El hotel seleccionado para pasar la noche fue uno de los más costosos y lujosos de la ciudad, propiedad del imperio Hanaukyo. El hotel entero se puso de cabeza al saber "quien" se hospedaría ahí esa noche. Todo mundo corría de un lado a otro ordenando y limpiando una y otra vez para dar la mejor impresión a Hanaukyo Taro, dueño de un imperio financiero, al que precisamente pertenecía ese hotel.

Nada más entrar fue recibido como un rey, siendo prontamente escoltado a su habitación, que no podía ser otra más que el penthouse en el último piso, la mejor y más costosa habitación del hotel, que estaba fastuosamente decorada y preparada para recibirlo. Las habitaciones para el resto de su comitiva no se quedaban atrás. Tal como había solicitado, eran las mas lujosas, superadas solo por el penthouse. Demás está decir que todas las sirvientas del grupo de seguridad quedaron encantadas con sus habitaciones, y sobre todo al saber que el spa de hotel estaba reservado exclusivamente para ellas y que las estaban esperando para atenderlas. Konoe organizó unos turnos de vigilancia de tal forma de que todas pudieran disfrutar de la atención que les había preparado su señor. Finalmente todos se retiraron del penthouse, dejando solo a Konoe y Taro, que se acercó al balcón para observar la ciudad de noche.

- ¿No vas a ir a spa con las demás, Konoe-San? –- preguntó Taro, cuando Konoe se acercó para quedar de pie junto a él en el balcón.

- Alguien tiene velar por su seguridad, Taro-Sama -– respondió ella, con firmeza.

- Bien, no es como si un grupo de terroristas fuera a entrar en este momento por esa puerta para secuestrarme y luego pedir un rescate –- dijo el joven señalando la puerta principal, mientras se encaminaba a una fina mesa de época para servir un par de copas de champaña que habían dejado ahí de cortesía, junto con un fastuoso y costoso cóctel, que ni en sueños podría comer él solo.

- Nunca se sabe, Taro-Sama. Alguien tan importante como usted...

- Puede tener muchos enemigos potenciales –- dijo el joven, terminando la frase de la mujer. Ya la había escuchado tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria.

- Usted lo ha dicho –- afirmó Konoe.

El joven regresó al balcón con dos copas de champaña y le tendió una a su jefa de seguridad. Ella hizo el amago de rechazar la oferta, pero la mirada de su señor dio a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Konoe debía reconocer que de un tiempo a esta parte, su señor había dominado el arte de imponer sus decisiones. Sonrió y recibió la copa.

- Salud –- dijo Taro, levantando su copa.

- Salud –- respondió la mujer, chocando su copa con la de su señor, para luego dar un sorbo. Debió reconocer que la champaña estaba excelente - ¿Qué celebramos? –- preguntó repentinamente.

- Qué nos libramos de las idioteces de Ikuyo, hasta mañana por la tarde –- respondió el joven con una sonrisa pícara.

Konoe dio un par de pestañadas en sorpresa por la ocurrente respuesta de su señor, pero luego le fue imposible no reír. Taro rió con ella.

Cuando ambos pararon de reír, decidieron atacar el cóctel que había en un par de mesas elegantemente arreglas. Fue imposible para ellos acabar con toda esa comida, pero lo estaban intentando. Finalmente, se relajaron y pudieron conversar más en confianza, como dos buenos amigos, algo que había estado pasando de un tiempo a esta parte cuando tenían la posibilidad de compartir un momento a solas. Konoe era la que más disfrutaba y esperaba estos raros momentos en que no estaba Mariel rondando para echar a perder el ambiente. La mujer agradeció mentalmente que la susodicha no se hubiera quedado en la ciudad esa noche.

Así el tiempo fue pasando casi sin darse cuenta. La plática era entretenida, y la compañía mejor aún, hasta que Konoe miró su reloj y al ver la hora, consideró que ya era tiempo de dejar descansar a su señor. Así se lo hizo saber.

- Creo que ya es hora de retirarme, Taro-Sama. Usted debe descansar, y si mal no recuerdo, anoche no pudo dormir lo necesario.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Konoe-San, de hecho, estaba pensado en ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad –- comentó Taro en forma repentina, tomando desprevenida a la mujer.

- ¿Salir por la ciudad? ¿Ahora? –- preguntó ella, sorprendida por la ocurrencia de su señor.

- Es que estuve todo el día encerrado en una sala de juntas y la verdad me gustaría distraerme un rato y tomar un poco de aire –- respondió el joven, con una de esas miradas que Konoe había aprendido a conocer luego de pasar tanto tiempo junto él. Una mirada que dejaba en claro que su decisión ya estaba tomada.

- Bien, si eso es lo que desea, entonces debo hacer los arreglos de seguridad para...

- No es necesario que molestes a las chicas para esto, Konoe-San. Déjalas disfrutar de la comida y del spa –- dijo el joven, cortando a su jefa de seguridad a media frase.

- ¡Taro-Sama! No debería tomar su seguridad tan a la ligera, más aún si quiere salir de noche por la ciudad –- protestó la mujer.

- No lo hago. Es por eso que vendrás conmigo -– dijo el joven.

Konoe observó por unos instantes a su señor, considerando las cosas. Todas las efectivas de seguridad estaban disfrutando o estaban por disfrutar de la comida o del spa del hotel, y su señor quería que siguieran en eso, mientras él se escapaba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

- Usted tenía esto planeado desde antes, ¿verdad? –- preguntó la mujer, observando seriamente al joven sentado ante ella.

- A ti no te puedo ocultar nada –- respondió con una sonrisa –- Necesito distraerme un poco, sin presiones, sin operativos de seguridad, sin toda la parafernalia que significa ser quién soy.

- Eso es un tanto irresponsable de su parte, Taro-Sama -– repuso la mujer.

- Entonces los dos seremos unos irresponsables, ya que tu vendrás conmigo... ¿o a caso creíste que iba a escaparme solo? -– respondió Taro con una sonrisa, antes de continuar –- Conversando con los de la junta directiva me enteré que ahora soy dueño del mejor club de la ciudad. Solo se permite el ingreso a gente VIP, así que es un local muy exclusivo. Dicen que se pasa bien ahí, así que pensé que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta para ver si es cierto.

La mujer de larga cabellera oscura miró a su señor con la boca abierta. El realmente había planeado esto. Había planeado todo para quedarse a solas con ella... no con Mariel, sino con ella. El corazón de Konoe comenzó a latir desbocado, pese a que ella sabía que no había ninguna intención de fondo tras todo esto... ¿verdad?

- Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos juntos, desde esa vez que fuimos a comer una pizza, luego de una reunión en Sapporo –- dijo Taro, luego de algunos segundos en que la mujer no articuló palabra.

- ¿Divertirnos... juntos? –- preguntó ella, tomada nuevamente fuera de guardia por las palabras de su señor.

- Si. Debo reconocer que lo paso muy bien contigo, Konoe-San -– respondió el joven con una sonrisa sincera.

Konoe fue golpeada nuevamente por las palabras de su señor. El estaba reconociendo abiertamente que lo pasaba bien en su compañía. En otras palabras, le agradaba estar con ella, y para probar sus palabras, había preparado un escenario que les permitiera escaparse los dos, "solos".

- Yo... también lo paso bien en su compañía, Taro-Sama –- respondió la mujer, con un leve tinte de sonrojo en las mejillas, que pasó desapercibido por el joven Hanaukyo.

- Bien, entonces está decidido -– dijo el joven, con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Mientras el joven tomaba el teléfono para pedir que prepararan su limusina, el corazón de la bella mujer encargada de la seguridad de Hanaukyo Taro fue presa de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba inmensamente feliz de que a su señor le gustara estar con ella, y que quisiera pasar tiempo a solas en su compañía. Pero por otra parte, no podía dejar de sentirse triste al saber que no habría más que esto. No habría compromisos, caricias, besos, o palabras de amor. Solo serían dos personas pasando un rato agradable, y finalizada la noche, él volvería a ser Hanaukyo Taro, dueño de uno de los imperios financieros más poderosos del mundo, y ella, su guardaespaldas personal... solo eso... nada más.

- Por cierto Konoe-San, pienso que debíamos hacer algo con tu ropa. Si vamos a ir al club más exclusivo de la ciudad, deberías cambiar tu uniforme de sirvienta por un vestido de noche -– comentó Taro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un vestido? -– preguntó la mujer, sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos por esas palabras de su señor.

Por respuesta, él solo amplió su sonrisa, mientras Konoe comenzaba a preocuparse.

* * *

Konoe aún se encontraba un tanto avergonzada sentada junto a su señor en la limusina, rumbo a ese club que había pasado a engrosar las propiedades y fortuna de Hanaukyo Taro. Reemplazando a su tradicional uniforme, vestía ahora un hermoso y hasta cierto punto, revelador vestido de noche, obsequio de su señor.

En el primer piso del hotel, había una exclusiva tienda de ropa femenina, que era parte de las tantas empresas Hanaukyo. La tienda había cerrado hacia unos 30 minutos, pero Taro hizo que la abrieran y mandaran a buscar a la dependiente inmediatamente. En este punto, Konoe tenía que admitir que su señor había tomado conciencia de su posición y sacaba ventaja de ella en determinados momentos, como en esta ocasión, pero siempre cuidando de no pasar a llevar a nadie en el proceso. Ese fue el motivo por el que se extendió un generoso cheque a la dependiente de la tienda por hacerla trabajar fuera de su horario habitual. Fue así como Konoe terminó vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, con un generoso escote en la espalda. El vestido llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y era complementado por guantes negros hasta más arriba del codo, medias negras, zapatos del mismo color, aros, y un hermoso collar.

La mujer se veía realmente hermosa, y Taro tuvo dificultades para ocultar su sonrojo al ver lo hermosa que se veía su jefa de seguridad y guardaespaldas personal. Por su parte, la mujer no dejaba de sentirse un poco incomoda con esa ropa, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a vestir así, además, esa ropa era demasiado costosa. Ella jamás se habría podido permitir gastar tanto dinero en un vestido.

- Taro-Sama... creo que fue un poco excesivo gastar tanto dinero en este vestido. No puedo aceptar un regalo semejante -– dijo la mujer, luego de unos momentos.

- No te preocupes Konoe-San. Puedo pagarlo, además, quiero que lo tengas... ese vestido... se ve muy bien en ti –- dijo el joven, sonrojado y un tanto nervioso, sin poder mirar a la cara a la mujer sentada junto a él.

Konoe también fue presa del sonrojo por las palabras de su señor, mientras su corazón volvía a latir desbocado otra vez. Apenas fue capaz de contener sus emociones, pero no pudo evitar que una hermosa sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

- Gracias... Taro-Sama –- logró articular, deseando poder expresar lo que sentía, pero sabiendo que debía guardar la compostura.

Finalmente la limusina Rolls Roice se detuvo frente a la entrada al exclusivo club, que estaba atiborrado de gente en su exterior, pugnando por entrar, junto con curiosos que solo estaban ahí para ver quién entraba al local, entre los cuales había fotógrafos y reporteros. Al parecer el club en cuestión era el preferido por estrellas de la televisión y la música. Taro suspiró con resignación al ver la gente, reporteros y fotógrafos expectantes por ver quién bajaría de tan costosa limusina.

- Podemos regresar al hotel si lo desea, Taro-Sama –- dijo Konoe al ver la cara de resignación de su señor.

- No, ya estamos aquí, así que entremos. Además, sería un crimen que no pudieras lucir apropiadamente ese vestido –- respondió el joven, momento en que fue abierta la puerta de la limusina.

Taro descendió de la limusina y le extendió la mano a Konoe para ayudarla a bajar. La expectación afuera del club era espectacular. Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas y las preguntas de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar. Por fortuna habían varios guardias de seguridad custodiando un pasillo acordonado que llevaba a la entrada del club por una vistosa alfombra roja. La pareja se encaminó a la entrada del club, bajo los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas y las miradas curiosas al ver la flamante katana que cargaba la hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura. Al llegar a la entrada principal un gorila vestido de traje les cortó el paso.

- Su invitación –- solicitó con voz fría.

- ¿Invitación? No sabía que se necesitara una –- respondió Taro, sorprendido.

- Este es un club exclusivo, joven, aquí solo entra gente de un alto nivel económico y hoy hay un evento especial. Solo se ingresa con invitación. Si no la tienen, entonces no entran.

Konoe estrechó la mirada y dio un par de pasos adelante dándole una peligrosa mirada al hombre frente a ella mientras que con su pulgar desenvainaba lentamente su katana.

- ¿Acaso no sabes ante quien estás parado? –- preguntó la mujer con voz acerada - Estás frente a Hanaukyo Taro-Sama. Dueño del imperio Hanaukyo, uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo, y además, propietario de este club y quién firma el cheque de tu sueldo a fin de mes. Ahora, si quieres seguir conservando tu empleo por la mañana, te sugiero que nos dejes pasar y hagas que preparen la mejor mesa del local... ¡pero ya! –- dijo Konoe, con una mirada asesina.

Taro no supo si fue por la amenaza de Konoe, el ver el filo de la hoja de la katana lista a ser desenvainada y usada, o porque el sujeto finalmente lo había reconocido. Como sea, luego de eso, se les permitió el ingreso y todo mundo corrió de un lado a otro preparando todo para atenderlos como si fueran de la realeza.

El club en si era realmente espectacular. Había una gran barra en una esquina, con algunas barman haciendo malabares con botellas, butacas de cuero para sentarse, mesas, una gran pista de baila, una banda tocando al fondo, un escenario y un impresionante juego de luces, todo decorado de forma impecable y costosa. Tal como dijo el sujeto de la puerta, se podía apreciar que había un evento especial en desarrollo, ya que reconoció a varias conocidas estrellas de cine local, algunos cantantes y gente del espectáculo. Todos parecían estar pasándola de maravilla.

La pareja fue escoltada hacia el sector más VIP del local donde una mesa con butacas de cuerpo esperaba por ellos. Lo único que Taro esperaba es que no hubieran tenido que correr a alguien para dejarles el lugar. Fueron atendidos prontamente, con cosas para picar y champaña, todo cortesía de la casa, como era de esperar.

Taro y Konoe se observaron y sonrieron luego de haber tenido que pasar por todo eso para llegar ahí. Hicieron un brindis y bebieron de la finísima champaña mientras en el escenario la banda tocaba el tema "I want to break free" del grupo Queen.

El ambiente era bueno, la música excelente, la compañía inmejorable y la noche joven aún, así que sin duda la pareja pasaría un rato agradable, al menos eso se prometieron en ese momento mientras bebían otro trago de champaña.

* * *

Taro y Konoe subían por el ascensor rumbo a uno de los últimos pisos del edificio corporativo del imperio Hanaukyo. Ambos llevaban gafas de sol para ocultar las ojeras, ya que finalmente se entusiasmaron tanto con el evento del club, que se quedaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Ambos disfrutaron y cantaron con un buen grupo musical que estaba de moda en ese momento y alucinaron con la espectacular presentación de un conocido mago, que hizo las delicias de todos con sus trucos. Luego no pudieron evitar comentar el espectáculo, y hasta se habían dado el tiempo de bailar un par de temas, después de todo, todo mundo estaba bailando menos ellos, y no podían quedar en menos.

- ¿Aún le duele cabeza, Taro-Sama? –- preguntó la mujer.

- Ya no tanto. ¿Qué tal tu? –- preguntó él.

- Mejor –- respondió ella, antes de continuar –- Pienso que fue una irresponsabilidad quedarnos hasta tan tarde anoche en el club, teniendo junta directiva hoy Taro-Sama.

- Puede ser, pero no puedes negar que lo pasamos bien. Aunque en el futuro no abusaré de la champaña –- respondió el joven, saliendo del ascensor, que había abierto las puertas al llegar a su destino.

- Me parece una buena idea, Taro-Sama. Legalmente es mayor de edad, pero no por eso hay que abusar –- señaló Konoe.

- Me parece que deberías seguir tu propio consejo. Si mal no recuerdo, anoche tuve que ayudarte a entrar a tu cuarto... Konoe-San –- dijo el joven con una sonrisa burlesca.

Konoe se sonrojó en el acto al recordar que en verdad se había mareado un poco y que efectivamente su señor debió escoltarla a su cuarto, hasta que Yashima apareció y la ayudo a acostarse. No pudo dejar se sentirse avergonzada y decidió cuidarse de la champaña en el futuro. Se había ido por lo dulce y terminó pagando el precio.

La pareja siguió su camino por los pasillos del edificio rumbo a la sala de juntas, mientras recibían miradas curiosas por parte de la gente al pasar. Ambos se extrañaron por esto, pero lo dejaron pasar, suponiendo que se debía a que Taro no visitaba muy seguido el edificio. Finalmente entraron a la sala de juntas donde Taro era esperado por los miembros de la junta directiva que le lanzaron las mismas miradas curiosas que las personas de afuera. Konoe y Taro compartieron una mirada de extrañeza y se encogieron de hombros. Taro tomó su asiento a la cabecera de la mesa y Konoe se dispuso a sentarse en el sillón de al fondo, cuando entró una secretaria con un teléfono en una bandeja de plata.

- Hanaukyo Taro-Sama, tiene una llamada telefónica de Jihiou Ryuuka-Sama –- dijo la mujer, deteniéndose junto al joven.

- ¿Ryuuka-San? ¿Tan temprano? –- preguntó el joven extrañado, ya que eran recién las 8:30 de la mañana y Ryuuka no era de las que se levantaban temprano a menos que fuera necesario. Al menos esa es la impresión que daba. El joven cogió el auricular y se lo llevó al oído para contestar - ¿Ryuuka-San?

- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HUMILLARME DE ESTA FORMA, MALDITO RENACUAJO? –- rugió por el otro lado de la línea la heredera de los Jihiou, casi volándole la cabeza al joven Hanaukyo, y de paso, siendo escuchada por todos en la sala de juntas.

- Perdón Ryuuka-San, pero, no sé de qué me estás hablando –- respondió Taro, manteniendo el auricular a una distancia prudente de su lastimado oído.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no has leído la prensa de esta mañana? –- rugió nuevamente la chica al otro lado de la línea.

Taro miró el auricular sin entender lo que la chica quería decir, así que tapó el auricular con una mano y miró a los integrantes de la junta directiva con una sola pregunta en mente: "¿Por casualidad alguien tiene la prensa de hoy?". Nada mas pronunciar la pregunta fueron arrojados frente a él los ejemplares de todos los diarios de la ciudad, con sendas fotografías de él con Ryuuka y otras con de él junto a Konoe en el club. Los titulares de los diarios eran aún más explícitos, en especial tres. Uno que tenia una foto de Ryuuka y otra de Konoe, que tenía como titular: "Las mujeres de Hanaukyo Taro". Otro con fotos similares y el titular: "Las nuevas conquistas de Hanaukyo Taro". Pero el tercero fue el que se llevó las palmas, con una fotografía de él y Konoe compartiendo una copa de champaña el club y el titular: "La mujer que le robo el corazón a Hanaukyo Taro".

Taro suspiró resignadamente enterrando la cabeza en una mano, mientras por el auricular Ryuuka seguía reclamando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. El joven estiró los tres ejemplares que habían llamado su atención a Konoe, que nada más leer los titulares se puso blanca como el papel, sobre todo al ver ese que decía que ella le había robado el corazón a su señor. Entonces sintió la mirada de los presentes sobre ella y le fue imposible ocultar su sonrojo. Finalmente Taro y Konoe comprendieron por qué todo mundo los miraba de forma tan insistente desde que salieron del hotel.

Taro se las arregló para calmar a Ryuuka, que seguía reclamando por teléfono, al sentirse humillada al ser puesta a la misma altura que Konoe, y ser considerada una simple "conquista", siendo que era su prometida, según ella. Finalmente la chica Jihiou se calmó con la promesa de Taro de invitarla a salir como acto de desagravio, mientras, Konoe estaba sentada en un sillón al fondo del salón mirando el titular de los diarios, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Acá está el segundo capitulo de este fic, que en un inicio era un one-shot y ya va en dos partes, listo para entrar en la tercera.

En este capítulo pudimos ver algo de la vida de Taro y saber un poco más sobre lo que ha hecho en el último tiempo y como es que su vida a cambiado al asumir su nuevo estatus y responsabilidades que esto conlleva. Las cosas con Mariel aún siguen en punto muerto, por lo que Taro está bastante frustrado, pero una repentina invitación, le dará la oportunidad de ver si las cosas pueden resultar o no.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Neverdie:** El primero que escribe un comentario a esta historia. Te doy las gracias por eso, y por darle una oportunidad. Hanaukyo Maid Tai no es de esas series que atraiga a las masas, pero es muy entretenida y vale la pena verla, para pasar un buen rato.

¿Qué se siente ser el primero en escribir sobre Taro? Pues contento de poder sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, ya que la tenía dando vueltas desde hace muchos meses. Aquí me aparto de la linea original de la serie y me voy derechamente por el romance y el drama. Es un estilo totalmente distinto, pero espero guste a aquel que se de el tiempo de pasar por aquí a leerla.

**Loquin:** Cuando me planteé esta historia de Hanaukyo Maid Tai, no pude dejar de pensar como serían las cosas con un Taro más responsable y que se hiciera cargo de su imperio. Fue así como llegue a una trama que transcurre caso 2 años después. Taro está más maduro, ha asumido la responsabilidad de dirigir su imperio y se ha preparado para eso.

Respecto a sus problemas amorosos, efectivamente es algo desesperante que con tanta mujer rondándolo solo tenga ojos para una, pero así son las cosas cuando te enamoras. Ahora Taro tendrá muchas cosas que pensar respecto a sus sentimientos por Mariel y si vale la pena seguir tras ella, o ya viene siendo hora de ver mas opciones.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Reflexiones

**THE WAY TO LOVE**

**_Autor: Jiraiya_**

_**NOTA:**__ Los derechos de la serie Hanaukyo Maid Tai no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Capítulo III: "REFLEXIONES"**

Hanaukyo Taro estaba en el estudio de su mansión, sentado ante su escritorio revisando unos importantes papeles, pero la verdad no estaba con ánimo para atender sus responsabilidades en ese momento, por lo que dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio y se reclinó en su asiento de cuero dando un suspiro de resignación, mientras masajeaba sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el alboroto que ocasionó la prensa por su almuerzo con Ryuuka y su posterior escapada nocturna con Konoe a un club. La prensa rosa había hecho las delicias con la noticia y los últimos días se la habían pasado armando intrincadas tramas y triángulos amorosos entre él, Ryuuka y Konoe, a la que finalmente identificaron como su jefa de seguridad y guardaespaldas personal, momento en que las especulaciones sobre su posible relación sólo habían aumentado. Pero al menos no todo fue romances y triángulos amorosos en la prensa. Las revistas de economía y negocios y los periódicos financieros estaban más interesados en analizar lo que podría ocurrir si el imperio Hanaukyo y el imperio Jihiou se unieran producto un eventual matrimonio entre él y Ryuuka. Las repercusiones financieras de dicha hipotética unión serían impresionantes y a escala mundial, considerando lo basto de ambos imperios, ya que tenían intereses dispersos por todo el mundo.

Dejando el tema financiero de lado, el otro gran alboroto lo tuvo en la mansión cuando regresó, ya que sus sirvientas estaban totalmente revolucionadas al enterarse de lo que decía la prensa. Nada mas puso un pie en la mansión, todas sus sirvientas se le lanzaron encima pidiendo explicaciones, queriendo saber si era cierto que Konoe y él tenían una relación. Obviamente desmintió eso de inmediato, explicando lo que realmente pasó, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Nada más explicar como ocurrieron las cosas, algunas de las sirvientas pidieron que también las invitara a salir, ya que si había invitado a Konoe, lo justo es que también las invitara a ellas. Este argumento de un grupo minoritario fue el detonante para que el resto de sus sirvientas se sumaran a la idea con un fervor inusitado. Finalmente las cosas se calmaron cuando Konoe las puso a todas en su lugar con una fuerte reprimenda a la vez que desenvainaba su katana.

Finalmente, y gracias a la intervención de Konoe, no tuvo que invitar a salir a ninguna de sus sirvientas. La mujer se había encargado de quitarles esa idea de la cabeza a sus sirvientes en cosa de segundos. Obviamente hubieron algunos comentarios de pasillo por algunos días sobre una posible aventura entre él y Konoe, pero esta acalló prontamente los comentarios hasta que desaparecieron. Al menos eso es lo que creía.

En todo caso, y siendo sincero, hasta cierto punto se había alegrado cuando vio el alboroto que causó en la mansión los titulares de la prensa. En su interior tuvo la esperanza que esto hiciera reaccionar a Mariel, para saber de una vez por todas que sentía por él, si es que sentía algo, pero ella lo saludó como todos los días con su típica sonrisa, diciendo: "Por lo que me enteré, Taro-Sama se entretuvo mientras estuvo en la ciudad".

El joven Hanaukyo suspiró tristemente al recordar esas palabras y la actitud de Mariel. Ella simplemente sonrió y lo dejó pasar. "Si Taro-Sama es feliz, entonces está bien" Eso es lo que ella parecía decir, y eso no se refería solo a su hasta ahora desastrosa y nula vida amorosa, sino a todos los ámbitos de su vida. No importaba con quien estuviera o lo que estuviera haciendo, para Mariel la respuesta siempre parecía ser: "Si Taro-Sama es feliz, entonces está bien". Había veces que en verdad deseaba que ella le reclamara por algo, cualquier cosa, pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Así era Mariel. Y así ya habían pasado casi dos años. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba detrás de Mariel? ¿Qué había logrado después de todo este tiempo? No mucho, por no decir nada.

Taro era consiente de su posición. Sabía lo que significaba ser Hanaukyo Taro, y en la situación que esto lo ponía ante sus sirvientas. Estaba en posición de pedirles lo que quisiera a cada una de ellas. Podía tomar como amante a cualquier sirvienta que quisiera y esta no se negaría. Podía acostarse con una sirvienta distinta cada noche, o bien, acostarse con todas a la vez en una orgía monumental, de la que seguramente no saldría con vida, y ellas no se negarían, es más, estaba seguro que más de una lo haría encantada, por no decir todas. Y aquí radicaba precisamente el punto que más los incomodaba. Sabía que si le pedía a Mariel ser su novia, ella no se negaría, así como tampoco se negaría a acostarse con él y hacer en la cama todo lo que él quisiera, por aberrante y degenerada que fuera la solicitud... Mariel siempre diría que sí. Ella siempre lo complacería en todo. ¿Cómo proceder ante esa situación?

Ciertamente no podía presionar a Mariel. Quería estar seguro de que si ella estaba con él, era porque en verdad lo quería y no solo porque era Hanaukyo Taro y era su deber complacerlo en todo. Así que decidió estar junto a Mariel y ver como se daban las cosas. Luego de casi dos años seguía donde comenzó, y eso ya comenzaba a hartarlo. Amó a Mariel desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero luego de tanto tiempo sin ir para ninguna parte, ese amor ya no se sentía igual. Estaba cansado y gastando. Eso lo preocupaba. ¿El amor podía desgastarse? No estaba seguro, su experiencia en la materia era nula, pero así es como se sentía, incluso había ocasiones que se sentía mejor sin Mariel acompañándolo, por ejemplo, cuando compartía con Konoe.

Taro sonrió al pensar en su jefa de seguridad.

En un inicio Konoe no lo soportaba y lo regañaba a cada instante. Todo lo que hacía estaba mal a sus ojos, pero finalmente lograron congeniar y terminaron llevándose bastante bien. Ahora tenían una buena relación y disfrutaban los momentos que pasaban juntos. Esa escapada al club en Tokyo fue muy entretenida, pese a los problemas que acarreó, o esa vez que fueron a Grecia para una conferencia empresarial, y se escaparon a recorrer las ruinas del antiguo imperio griego, dejando plantada a Mariel y compañía por horas esperando en el aeropuerto para regresar a Japón. Bueno, no es como si el avión se fuera a ir sin él, después de todo era un vuelo privado, sin mencionar que el avión en cuestión era de su propiedad.

Eso le hizo preguntarse que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento. Taró devolvió la vista a los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio esperando por ser revisados y de solo verlos le dolió la cabeza. Luego de considerarlo unos segundos decidió revisarlos mas tarde. Con eso en mente, se puso de pie y salió de su despacho.

Taro recorrió los amplios corredores de su mansión saludando con una sonrisa a las sirvientas que se encontraba al pasar, que iban de un lugar a otro realizando sus actividades diarias. Finalmente, luego de unos pocos minutos llegó a su destino, el despacho de Konoe. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y goleó. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a golpear, y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta desde el interior.

- Tal vez esté haciendo una ronda de vigilancia –- dijo para si el joven, considerando darse una vuelta por la mansión para buscar a la mujer, hasta que por un lado del corredor apareció la causante de todos sus problemas, con su típica sonrisa a prueba de balas.

- ¿Busca a Konoe-San, Taro-Sama? –- preguntó la ama de llaves, contemplando a su señor con rostro relajado y sonriente.

- Si, pero parece que no está en su oficina. ¿Por casualidad la has visto por ahí, Mariel?

- ¿Es que no lo recuerda, Taro-Sama? Konoe-San está en Okinawa, asistiendo a una exposición sobre seguridad –- respondió la mujer.

- Tienes razón. Lo había olvidado –- dijo el heredero Hanaukyo un tanto resignado, recordando la famosa exposición a la que Konoe estaba tan interesada en asistir, para informarse y conocer los últimos adelantos en sistemas de seguridad lanzados al mercado, y ver si había algo que pudiera ser usado para la seguridad de la mansión.

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle en lo que necesite, Taro-Sama –- dijo la mujer al ver la cara de decepción de su joven señor.

Taro contempló a Mariel por unos segundos considerando sus palabras, pero terminó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

- No Mariel. Gracias por la disposición, pero no hay forma de que puedas reemplazar a Konoe-San en esto –- dijo el joven dando media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, ya que buscaba a Konoe para desafiarla a un combate de entrenamiento, y la verdad, no veía a la pacífica y dulce Mariel lanzando golpes, patadas y haciendo llaves de Aikido.

- Por lo que veo, Taro-Sama parece llevarse muy bien con Konoe-San de un tiempo a esta parte. Siempre se hace acompañar de ella a donde va.

Taro se detuvo en seco al escuchar el comentario de su ama de llaves y se volteó lentamente. ¿Qué había sido ese comentario? ¿Acaso fue un reproche? El joven Hanaukyo contempló a la mujer con una mezcla de esperanza y algo más, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Mariel sonreía de la misma forma gentil de siempre. No había ninguna señal que indicara enojo o algo similar. Era la misma Mariel de siempre. "¿Habré entendido mal y solo fue un comentario inocente?" se preguntó el joven.

- Bien... he salido bastante seguido de la mansión en el último tiempo, y como ella es mi guardaespaldas personal, debe acompañarme –- respondió Taro con algo de cautela –- Además, me agrada su compañía –- agregó, para ver si había alguna reacción por parte de la mujer ante él.

- Es evidente que Taro-Sama disfruta la compañía de Konoe-San. Después de todo, es con ella con quien se escapa para divertirse, como en Tokyo hace dos semanas. Aún recuerdo los titulares de los diarios –- comentó de vuelta la mujer, con una sonrisa... ¿burlesca?

Taro sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar el último comentario de su ama de llaves. ¿Acaso finalmente Mariel había reaccionado? Si estaba molesta o celosa porque él pasaba mas tiempo con Konoe que con ella, no le quedaba del todo claro, pero de que había algo de fondo en ese comentario, era más que evidente.

- Mariel... lo que decían los diarios sobre Konoe-San y yo, no era verdad. Creí que ya lo había dejado claro –- se explicó el joven Hanaukyo.

- Taro-Sama no tiene que excusarse ante mí. Lamento si mis palabras lo incomodaron –- se disculpó Mariel, con una respetuosa inclinación.

Nuevamente el joven Hanaukyo no podía notar nada que le diera alguna pista sobre lo que sentía la mujer que estaba ante él. Ella seguía con ese rostro angelical y esa sonrisa a toda prueba. Por lo que decidió hacer una jugada un tanto arriesgada para ver si lograba sonsacarle algo.

- Mariel... ¿Qué hubieras pensando si lo que decían los diarios sobre Konoe-San y sobre mi, hubiera sido verdad? –- preguntó el joven, con el corazón latiendo acelerado.

- Me hubiera alegrado mucho por Taro-Sama. Konoe-San es una buena mujer y estoy seguro que lo haría muy feliz –- fue la respuesta de la ama de llaves, ampliando su sonrisa.

Hanaukyo Taro miró al suelo un tanto resignado. La respuesta de Mariel era políticamente correcta, como todo en ella, por lo que estaba seguro que no llegaría más allá, y sea lo que sea que pensaba Mariel al hacer ese comentario, quedaría con ella.

- Recuerdo que cuando Taro-Sama preguntó de donde provenía su fortuna, y lo llevamos a esa cita con la junta directiva, usted cambió mucho luego de escuchar toda la información - dijo Mariel, sorprendiendo al joven, que no se esperaba que su ama de llaves siguiera con la conversación.

- Un momento. ¿A qué te refieres con que cambié? –- la cuestionó Taro levantando una ceja, cayendo en cuenta de la última parte del comentario de Mariel.

- Al momento de comprender lo basto del imperio financiero que le heredó su abuelo, Taro-Sama se abocó a prepararse de la mejor forma para hacerse cargo de la gran responsabilidad que recayó sobre sus hombros. Ha estudiado matemáticas, economía y negocios con profesores particulares, fuera de asistir a la escuela. También comenzó a concurrir a algunas actividades propias de su cargo como heredero del imperio Hanaukyo.

- Bien... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Muchas personas dependen de mí. Debo estar preparado para tomar las mejores decisiones. Pero aún no entiendo a que te refieres con que cambié -– respondió el joven, mirando a la mujer que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado desde que la conocía.

- Taro-Sama se volvió mucho más serio. Estaba tan enfrascado en prepararse para ser un buen cabeza del imperio Hanaukyo, que llegó un momento que solo parecía tener espacio para el estudio, las juntas directivas y los informes que le envían periódicamente sobre sus empresas desde Tokyo. Incluso Taro-Sama tomó la costumbre de desayunar leyendo los diarios financieros, para ver como van sus empresas en el mercado y saber si suben o bajan el precio de sus acciones.

Taro miró a Mariel con la boca abierta. Ella acaba de describir lo que había sido su vida desde ese día en que supo lo basto del imperio que le heredó su abuelo, y tenía razón en cada cosa que dijo. Hasta este momento no se había puesto a analizar las cosas con calma, pero bien visto, era verdad que había cambiado mucho en el último tiempo. Más de lo que podía imaginar.

- La vida de Taro-Sama comenzó a girar en torno a los negocios y no parecía haber espacio para nada más. Entonces ocurrió el incidente de Grecia –- continuó Mariel, sacando a Taro de sus reflexiones, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al recordar ese incidente.

- ¿Incidente de Grecia? –- preguntó sin entender, a lo que Mariel respondió ampliando su sonrisa antes de contestar su pregunta.

- Recuerdo que pasamos horas esperando por Taro-Sama en el aeropuerto de Atenas, preocupados porque no aparecía, mientras que usted estaba con Konoe-San recorriendo las ruinas de la antigua Grecia.

- Eeehh, si... recuerdo eso. En verdad debimos avisarles antes de partir a las ruinas –- respondió Taro con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

–- Desde entonces, Taro-Sama, ha salido en varias ocasiones con Konoe-San. El punto es que, cuando está en compañía de Konoe-San, Taro-Sama parece relajarse y dejar de ser tan serio y formal, para ser un poco más como antes. Es como si Konoe-San fuera su punto de equilibrio. Por eso me alegraría mucho si estuvieran juntos. Además, hacen linda pareja –- finalizó la mujer ampliando su sonrisa, y dando una respetuosa inclinación antes de proseguir camino por el corredor a continuar con sus actividades.

Hanaukyo Taro quedó de pie en medio del corredor, observando como Mariel se alejaba tarareando una canción. La conversación que había comenzado de forma inocente, tuvo un vuelco que ni en sueños se habría imaginado. Es más, las palabras de la mujer resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza.

"_Cuando está en compañía de Konoe-San, Taro-Sama parece relajarse y dejar de ser tan serio y formal, para ser un poco más como antes" _Eso había dicho Mariel.

Era verdad. Lo pasaba bien con Konoe, no podía negarlo. Había comenzado a pasar mas tiempo con ella, por sus entrenamientos diarios, porque efectivamente salía más seguido de la mansión, y porque decidió alejarse un poco de Mariel, ya que se sentía bastante atormentado por sus problemas amorosos con ella. Problemas que solo él tenía, hay que decir. Respecto a sus salidas con Konoe, bien, por alguna razón, su jefa de seguridad lo hacía sentía a gusto en su compañía. Se sentía relajado... feliz.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar en la cabeza del joven Hanaukyo ante ese último pensamiento.

Había algunas cosas respecto a Konoe, que intencionalmente había dejado de lado, cosas que tal vez por temor no había querido abordar, pero que ahora martillaban en su cabeza con una fuerza inusitada, cosas como la ocurrida en el dojo de la mansión un día antes de la última junta directiva. El día en que, aprisionando a Konoe de espaldas al suelo con el peso de su cuerpo, había estado a milímetros de besarla.

Taro sintió un repentino vacío en el estómago. No sabía si esta había sido la intención de Mariel al decir todas esas cosas, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndole el quite a esto. Tenía que muchas cosas que pensar.

- Necesito un trago –- dijo para si el joven, antes de emprender rumbo por el corredor, en busca del susodicho trago y un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

* * *

Konoe estaba en su habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba, contemplando el vestido negro que descansaba sobre la cama junto con los guantes, los aros y un hermoso collar. Era el mismo vestido que su señor le había obsequiado la noche en que habían ido al club en Tokyo. ¿Por qué había traído ese vestido? Obviamente no iba a usarlo en la feria de seguridad a la que estaba asistiendo, pero curiosamente fue lo primero que metió en la maleta. Es como si no pudiera separarse de ese vestido por mucho tiempo.

La mujer estiró una mano y acarició la fina tela del costoso vestido, que equivalía a su sueldo de tres meses y sonrió. Konoe actuó por inercia, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que estaba de pie ante el espejo de su habitación, vistiendo el vestido de noche, con los guantes, zapatos, aros y el collar que también le había regalado su señor. Contempló la visión que le devolvió el espejo sin poder dejar de impresionarse por la imagen que este le devolvía.

"Ese vestido... se ve muy bien en ti" Esas habían sido las palabras de su señor al verla con ese vestido, y sin ánimo de ser pretenciosa, tenía toda la razón.

Estaba realmente sorprendida al ver lo bien que se veía. Se giró para todos los lados, asegurándose de no estar viendo mal, pero cada vez se convencía más de lo bien que se veía. Parada frente al espeja, luciendo ese caro y hermoso vestido, Konoe tomó real conciencia de lo bien que estaba físicamente.

Era de una estatura algo superior a la promedio para una mujer japonesa, su cuerpo era fuerte, bien trabajado y estaba muy bien formado. Sus senos eran grandes, pero firmes en su lugar, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas amplias, pero no en exceso. Su trasero era redondo y bien formado, y sus piernas largas y torneadas. Su rostro era agradable a la vista, con labios carnosos, ojos expresivos y una larga, oscura y sedosa cabellera que caía por su espalda. En pocas palabras, era una mujer hermosa. Una mujer por la que los hombres pelearían por poseer. El problema es que él único hombre que le interesaba solo tenía ojos para otra mujer. Con ese pensamiento en mente se sentó con desgano en el borde la cama y luego se dejó caer de espaldas, contemplando el techo de la habitación.

"No tengo nada que envidarle a Mariel. Incluso diría que estoy mucho que ella físicamente, pero..." pensaba la mujer, antes de dar un suspiro de resignación.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Ella ya había tomado una decisión al respecto. Sabía que su señor no la miraba como mujer. Para él, era una amiga, tal vez su mejor amiga, pero no más que eso. Ya había tomado la determinación de no hacerse ilusiones y mantenerse a un lado, guardándose sus sentimientos, pero... cada vez que decía eso para mantenerse firme en su decisión, su señor hacía o decía algo que despertaba las esperanzas en ella.

La noche que fueron al club en Tokyo era un buen ejemplo. Su señor lo había planeado todo para quedarse solo con ella y poder escaparse juntos a divertirse por la ciudad. Incluso había gastado mucho dinero en el vestido y los accesorios que el compró para ella. Era como para despertar esperanzas de que algo pudiera pasar, pero fue devuelta a la realidad de una forma bastante dura. Su señor desmintió tajantemente cualquier tipo de relación con ella nada más llegar a la mansión, ante las insistentes preguntas de las sirvientas, por lo que decían los diarios.

"Entre Konoe-San y yo no hay nada. Ella es mi guardaespaldas, por eso me acompañó esa noche. ¿Cierto Konoe-San?"

Esas fueron las palabras que dijo esa vez. Con cada palabra que salía la boca de su señor, su corazón se rompía un poco más. Finalmente sacó fuerzas de alguna parte, para reafirmar las palabras de su señor. Fue algo realmente difícil para ella. Negar públicamente lo que sentía, y de esa forma, fue algo que la lastimó muchísimo, pero no tanto como ver a su señor seguir con la mirada día tras día a Mariel, añorando a esa mujer, que pese a lo evidente de sus sentimientos, no daba ninguna señal a favor o en contra de lo que sentía su señor.

Por otro lado estaba ella. Con su corazón rebozarte de amor, pero sin posibilidades de expresarlo. Lo ocurrido luego de salir a ese club en Tokyo era una viva prueba de ello. Para su señor ella solo era una amiga. El no la miraba como mujer, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Por eso había decidido guardarse sus sentimientos... pero era tan difícil.

Konoe se acostó de lado en la cama, llevando sus piernas al pecho y rodeándolas con las manos haciéndose un ovillo. Trató de contenerse, de verdad lo intentó, pero le fue imposible. En cosa de nada, las lágrimas salían libremente de sus ojos, que mantenía fuertemente cerrados.

- Taro-Sama –- susurró la mujer, llorando silenciosamente por su amor no correspondido, y por su lastimado corazón.

* * *

Las cosas estaban algo tensas en la mansión, y Hanaukyo Taro era consiente de que era su culpa. Desde esa conversación con Mariel afuera de la oficina de Konoe, las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza para él. Las palabras de su ama de llaves respecto a su jefa de seguridad seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, más aún cuando ella regresó de esa exposición con información sobre nuevos sistemas de seguridad que le gustaría implementar en la mansión. Por alguna razón, ver a Konoe le causó un escalofrío por la espalda. El sentir eso al ver a su jefa de seguridad y amiga, hizo que Taro se sintiera aún más inseguro, por lo que decidió alejarse un poco de ella para aclarar sus ideas.

¿Qué era Konoe para él? ¿Una sirvienta? ¿Una amiga? ¿Algo más? ¿Y que hay con ese casi beso en el dojo de la mansión? ¿Fue solo calentura, o...?

Esas y muchas otras preguntas daban vuelta por la cabeza de Hanaukyo Taro, sin encontrar una respuesta razonable. Le agradaba Konoe, era divertido estar con ella. Le alegraba el día de tan solo verla, pero, de ahí a algo más... Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pensar en ella de esa forma. Lo del beso era otra cosa que lo tenía realmente complicado. No sabía a qué atribuirlo, pero al recordar la cara y los ojos de Konoe en ese momento, se le subían los colores al rostro. Se veía tan hermosa que no sabía qué pensar. Y para enredarle más aún el panorama, el pasar estos días alejado de Konoe lo habían hecho darse cuenta de algo. La cercanía de Konoe le producía confusión, y su lejanía intranquilidad... y vaya que estaba intranquilo estos días.

¿Y qué rayos pasaba con Mariel? Aún sentía cosas por ella, pese a llevar casi dos años esperando una señal de su parte. Señal que nunca llegaba y que al parecer nunca llegaría. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con todo esto que sentía por ella y que daba vueltas constantemente en su cabeza?

Era algo realmente frustrante. Y para completar el cuadro, estaba Jihiou Ryuuka.

El quería tranquilidad para pensar, por eso prácticamente se había encerrado en su estudio por una semana, pero Ryuuka se las había arreglado para interrumpirlo día tras día. La chica Jihiou se lo había pasado llamándolo por teléfono a toda hora, regañándolo (como de costumbre) y cobrándole una cita, en todos los tonos imaginables. Y cuando él optó por desconectar el teléfono para no ser molestado, ella le mandó mensajeros con notas exigiendo su cita, que él había prometido tiempo atrás a raíz a de su escapada con Konoe a un club.

El motivo del enojo de Ryuuka no era precisamente el que haya salido con Konoe, sino más bien el que la prensa la había tratado como si ella fuera una "conquista", y lo que es peor. La prensa la habían situado a la misma altura que Konoe, lo que en otras palabras, quería decir que la habían comparado con una simple empleada. Para Jihiou Ryuuka esa era una ofensa tremenda. Fue por eso que le ofreció una cita a modo de desagravio, y ahora la chica se la estaba cobrando... y de forma muy insistente.

Ciertamente Jihiou Ryuuka podía ser como una piedra en el zapato cuando se lo proponía, pero en el fondo era una buena persona, de buenos sentimientos, aunque le costará demostrarlo. El había visto esa parte de ella, muy fugazmente, pero no podía negar que era una persona muy linda cuando dejaba de lado esa aire altanero. Podía notar que en fondo era una chica un tanto tímida, necesitada de cariño y con mucho cariño por entregar. Además, debía reconocer que los años la habían transformado en una chica realmente hermosa y sensual... tal vez demasiado hermosa y sensual, Pensó Taro un tanto sonrojado.

"¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?" se preguntó, al darse cuenta de que había terminado pensando en Ryuuka, considerándola como mujer... y llegando a una muy buena apreciación, sea dicho de paso.

- Soy un completo idiota -– se dijo Taro, dando un suspiro de resignación recargado en el respaldo de su asiento de cuero.

Se había pasado toda una semana pensando, y lo único que había logrado es terminar más confundido que al principio. Y como si no tuviera suficiente con sus quebraderos de cabeza con Mariel y Konoe, ahora había sumado a Ryuuka a la ecuación. Fue en ese momento que notó la carpeta de cuero que descansaba sobre su escritorio bajo algunos papeles.

El joven estiró la mano un tanto extrañado y tomó la carpeta para observar su contenido, ya que no recordaba de qué trataba. Nada mas abrirla y observar lo que contenía lo recordó. Era una serie de catálogos de automóviles de las automotoras en las que era accionista el imperio Hanaukyo, que él había solicitado en la última junta directiva. Quería información sobre un modelo todoterreno tipo familiar, para salir a pasear con Grace, Cinthya e Ikuyo, pero al parecer la secretaría a la que solicitó la información hizo demasiado bien su trabajo, y como resultado, tenía referencias de una cantidad obscena de automóviles, tantos, que quedó mareado de solo verlos, por eso había dejado de lado la carpeta, pero ahora su vista se posó en el catalogo de una automotora en particular, una muy exclusiva, y vio algo que llamó su atención. Un modelo de automóvil que apareció en una película de James Bond, que Ikuyo le obligó a ver junto con Cinthya, unos días atrás.

- En verdad es un lindo auto. De seguro a Ryuuka-San le gustaría –- comentó para si el joven, considerando el elegante, exclusivo y costoso deportivo. Fue en ese momento que una idea se presentó en la mente del joven señor del imperio Hanaukyo.

Ryuuka llevaba una semana cobrándole insistentemente la cita que él le había prometido, y era obvio que, siendo Ryuuka, no se conformaría con una simple cena en un restaurante lujoso. Eso ya lo habían hecho. Debía preparar algo diferente y opulento si quería que ella quedara conforme.

Miró nuevamente la fotografía del deportivo, y se decidió. Llevaba días dándole vueltas en la cabeza a sus problemas de tipos sentimental y ya venía siendo hora de darse un respiro y distraerse un poco, y preparar una opulenta cita para Jihiou Ryuuka, era una buena forma de hacerlo. Con eso en mente, tomó el catálogo donde aparecía el automóvil que llamó su atención y fue en busca de su tormento personal.

* * *

Konoe estaba de pie mirando uno de los jardines de la mansión por uno de los balcones, tratando de entender que había pasado con su señor. Al regresar de la exposición de Okinawa se encontró con un Hanaukyo Taro serio y distante, de hecho, había tomado algo de distancia de ella los últimos días. Solo se veían para su entrenamiento diario, en que él no bromeada con ella como en el pasado, y solo se limitaba a entrenar, para luego encerrarse en su despacho, que había sido su refugio los últimos días.

Había hablado con Grace sobre el tema, pero la niña tan solo se limitó a sonreír y decir que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy interesantes. No entendía a qué se refería con eso, pero seguía en la oscuridad respecto a la actitud de su señor. Lo único claro es que este repentino alejamiento la había lastimado.

¿Es que acaso no era suficiente sufrir al estar junto al hombre que amaba sin poder expresar sus sentimientos? ¿No era suficiente escuchar como él negaba cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia ella y luego tener que respaldarlo, pese a sentía todo lo contrario? ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir su lastimado corazón?

- Taro-Sama –- susurró la mujer, sintiendo su corazón apretado, al sentirse cada vez más lejos de la persona amada.

- ¿Por qué tan serie, Konoe-San? –- preguntó Mariel, parándose junto a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

- ¡Mariel! -– dijo Konoe, sorprendida, ya que no había sentido llegar a la susodicha - No pasa nada, es solo que... Mariel. ¿Sabes que pasa con Taro-Sama?

- ¿Le pasa algo a Taro-Sama? -– preguntó Mariel de vuelta.

- Por favor, Mariel ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo serio y distante que está estos días? Pasa encerrado en su estudio y ya casi... casi no...

Konoe no fue capaz de terminar lo que decía. ¿Cómo decirle a Mariel que estaba dolida porque su señor ya casi no hablaba con ella? ¿Cómo decirle que su distancia e indiferencia de los pasados días eran como un cuchillo clavado en su corazón?

- No creo que debas preocuparte por Taro-Sama, Koneo-San. El ya ha dicho que está ocupado con asuntos de sus empresas, y tú sabes como es él cuando se concentra en algo. Estoy segura que pronto volverá a ser el Taro-Sama de siempre y volverá a hablar contigo como antes –- dijo Mariel, con su típica sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? No, yo... no, no lo decía por eso –- respondió Konoe, visiblemente sonrojada.

Mariel estaba por agregar algo más, pero en ese momento apareció por el corredor la persona de que ambas mujeres estaban hablando, con una sonrisa en los labios y algo en las manos.

- Mariel-San, Konoe San, que bueno que las encuentro juntas.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Taro-Sama? –- preguntó Mariel.

- Podría decirse –- respondió el joven - Mariel, necesito que encargues este automóvil, y que llegue lo antes posibles. Somos accionistas en esta automotora así que no creo haya problema... ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Lo quiero en color plateado.

Mariel dio un par de pestañadas mientas recibía el catálogo de manos de su señor, a la vez que pronunciaba por inercia un: "Como desee, Taro-Sama". Era más que evidente que la mujer había quedado totalmente descolocada con la petición de su señor.

- Taro-Sama... ¿Por qué quiere comprar ese automóvil? –- preguntó Konoe también extrañada, dejando de lado momentáneamente sus problemas del corazón.

- ¿Y porque no? –- fue la respuesta del joven –- Quiero decir, Ryuuka-San tiene un Zeppelín gigante armado hasta los dientes, como para ir a pelear la tercera guerra mundial. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un auto?

Konoe simplemente no supo que responder a eso.

- Por cierto, Mariel. Como no sé conducir, encárgate de conseguir un instructor. Uno bueno.

- Como desee, Taro-Sama –- fue la respuesta de la mujer, que se encaminó a cumplir la orden de su señor, aunque no estuviera muy convencida.

Konoe y Taro se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro luego de que Mariel hubiera emprendido rumbo a cumplir con lo que le había solicitado, y en cosa de nada cayo un tensó silencio. Las dudas y confusión de Taro volvieron al estar frente a esa mujer, amiga y... no sabía que más. Mientras, Konoe volvía a sentir su corazón apretado, sin saber que esperar.

- Konoe-San –- pronunció el joven.

- ¿Si, Taro-Sama? –- preguntó ella, expectante.

- Konoe-San... yo... sé que me he comportado extraño y distante los últimos días. Hay muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y... lamento si te molesté o cause algún inconveniente. De ahora en adelante trataré de que mis problemas no afecten a los demás.

El corazón de Konoe dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. El se estaba disculpando. Se estaba disculpando por apartarla y por ser tan distante los pasados días. Estaba prometiendo volver las cosas a como eran en un inicio.

- No tiene por qué disculparse, Taro-Sama.

- Tengo que. Yo no soy así, como los pasados días. Lamento haberte incomodado.

Konoe tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazar ahí mismo a su señor. ¿Que pasaba con él? ¿Acaso quería matarla de un colapso? Primero la aparta y ahora vuelve a acercarse pidiendo disculpas. El era el señor de la casa, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo pidiendo disculpas a una simple empleada. ¿Cómo no amarlo? Y eso es precisamente lo que hacía tan difícil mantenerse al margen guardándose sus sentimientos.

- Taro-Sama. ¿Hay algo en que yo pueda ayudarlo? Tal vez si me dice que lo aproblema, yo...

- Gracias, Konoe-San, pero no. Esto es algo que debo resolver por mi mismo.

- Aún así, si necesita mi ayuda. Sabe donde encontrarme - insistió la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias - respondió el joven, sintiendo que en verdad debía resolver las cosas, pero... ya que ella se estaba ofreciendo... –- Konoe-San, tal vez haya algo en lo que me puedas ayudar.

- Diga, Taro-Sama -– respondió la mujer, feliz de poder serle útil al hombre que amaba en secreto.

- Hace unos días vi una película de Jet Lee con Ikuyo, y vi unos movimientos que me parecieron interesantes, y estaba pensando si podríamos... ya sabes.

Konoe sonrió.

- No se lo pondré fácil, Taro-Sama –- dijo con severidad.

- No esperaba menos –- respondió Taro encaminándose al dojo, en compañía de su jefa de seguridad.

Konoe sonreía, feliz de saber que las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa normalidad, pero aún con la duda de qué había pasado para tener a su señor en ese estado tan atípico en él, prometiéndose descubrir que es lo que pasaba y una vez que hiciera eso, ayudaría a su señor a resolver el problema. Si había algo que ella pudiera hacer, por pequeño que fuera, estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

* * *

Jihiou Ryuuka tuvo que mirar dos veces para convencerse de lo que veían sus ojos. Se quitó lentamente sus gafas de sol, mientras observaba con la boca abierta al joven que estaba delante de ella, a la entrada del edificio corporativo del imperio Jihiou. Hanaukyo Taro estaba de pie ante un flamante y costoso Aston Martin DBS color plateado, vistiendo un traje color claro, camisa azul sin corbata, y gafas de sol para complementar. Se veía elegante y juvenil a la vez. Ryuuka se sonrojó visiblemente al contemplar lo apuesto y seductor que se veía el renacuajo... ¿Renacuajo? Ciertamente ya no podía volver a llamarlo renacuajo luego de esto.

"Traje costoso a la medida + Pose de seductor + Aston Martin"... ¡Parecía James Bond!

- Hola Ryuuka-San. ¿Lista para irnos? –- preguntó el joven, abriendo la puerta del Aston Martin, invitándola a subir a ese hermoso automóvil hecho a mano, para llevarla a la cita que ella tanto reclamaba.

Taro estuvo unos segundos de pie esperando una respuesta, mientras Ryuuka lo seguía mirando completamente embobada. La chica fue sacada finalmente de su ensoñación al escuchar como una molesta Konoe se claraba la garganta para hacerla reaccionar. La jefa de seguridad de Taro estaba ahí custodiando la seguridad de señor, como era de esperar, pero dándoles algo de espacio. La chica Jihiou recobró la compostura y se obligó a caminar en dirección a Taro, con ese aire altanero que la caracterizaba.

- Me sorprendes renacuaj... eehh, Taro. No sabía que tenías gusto por los autos. Es un lindo ejemplar el que tienes aquí –- comentó la chica, parándose junto al joven mientras acariciaba distraídamente los contornos del auto, constatando que Taro efectivamente se veía muy apuesto con ese traje, y que al parecer había crecido un poco mas. Ya estaban casi a la misma altura.

- Si, en verdad es un lindo auto –- respondió él, con una sincera sonrisa - Cuando vi a James Bond con este auto en la película "Casino Royale", quede enamorado de este modelo.

- No sabía que te gustarán las películas de James Bond. ¿Y quién se supone que soy yo? ¿La chica Bond? –- preguntó Ryuuka, acercándose a Taro en forma insinuante, mientras más atrás, Konoe contenía las ganas de desenvainar su katana.

- ¿Eehh? No... claro que no. Yo solo... bien. Pensé que sería agradable cambiar la limusina por algo menos ostentoso –- respondió el joven, un tanto apenado.

- Un Aston Martin no es precisamente "poco ostentoso", pero creo entender a lo que te refieres. Hay veces que los lujos excesivos pueden resultar algo molestos, pero no por eso vamos a bajar de nuestro nivel. Ciertamente escogiste bien. Este automóvil está de acorde a mi estatus... y del tuyo, por cierto. ¿Nos vamos? –- dijo la chica, entrando en el auto.

Taro sonrió ante la afirmación de la chica, y no pudo dejar de pensar que tenía algo de razón en lo que decía. Con eso en mente cerró la puerta del lado de Ryuuka y fue a sentarse en el lado del conductor.

- Por cierto... no sabía que supieras conducir –- comentó Ryuuka al joven Hanaukyo, terminando de acomodarse en cinturón de seguridad.

- Saqué mi licencia hace algunos días –- respondió el joven, echando a andar el poderoso motor del auto, ante la mirada un tanto preocupada de la chica -– Tranquila Ryuuka-San. Sé lo que hago - Con esas palabras, el joven puso en marcha el Aston Martin DBS y se internó prontamente en el tráfico de Tokyo.

Detrás del lujoso automóvil, una todoterreno negra con una ceñuda Konoe, les seguía de cerca los pasos. A la mujer de larga cabellera oscura seguía sin gustarle la idea de que su señor condujera un automóvil, y mucho menos un deportivo que podía acelerar de 0 a 100 km en cosa de segundos. Con una sola acelerada, ese Aston Martin se podía esfumar ante sus narices sin que haya nada que pueda evitarlo.

¿Por qué su señor se había interesado repentinamente en autos deportivos de lujo? El no era dado a ese tipo de cosas. Siempre se había mostrado receloso a los lujos. Lujos que eran totalmente de acorde a su estatus, pero que él rehuía cada vez que podía a favor de algo más "normal", como siempre solía decir. ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Y por qué rayos había invitado a salir en una cita a Jihiou Ryuuka? Entonces Konoe lo entendió.

Ese era el motivo de la actitud reservada de su señor los pasados días. Por eso se había encerrado por una semana en su estudio enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Por eso había encargado ese lujoso automóvil, aprendido a manejar y luego preparado estaba salida con tanto esmero, cuidando cada detalle, como mandar a confeccionar un traje nuevo para la ocasión. Su señor quería impresionar a Jihiuo Ryuuka.

Se hizo un vacío en el estomago de Konoe al logra encajar las piezas. Era eso. Eso es lo que lo tenía tan complicado. Su señor... Hanaukyo Taro-Sama, sentía algo por Jihiuo Ryuuka.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Konoe, pero la apartó de un manotazo. Ella ya había tomado su decisión, y era consiente de que esto era lo mejor. Por muy molesta que fuera, Jihiou Ryuuka era la más indicada para alguien como Hanaukyo Taro. Así eran las cosas. Ella sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Ahora debía afrontarlo como la profesional que era.

"Yo solo soy una simple empleada. Esto me enseñará a mantenerme en mi lugar" pensó con tristeza la mujer, mordiendo su tristeza, mientras observaba al Aston Martín que transitaba frente a ella rumbo a donde esperaba la sorpresa que su señor había deparado para esa molestar mujer, que bien podía pasar a ser parte de la familia en un futuro no tan lejano.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Definitivamente este one-shot se me fue de las manos, ya van tres capítulos y la cosa sigue.

Siguen los enredos, ahora por cortesía de Mariel, que dejó bastante complicado a Taro, que tuvo que enfrentarse a varias verdades a las que le había estado haciendo el quite, entiéndase, las cosas que está comenzando a sentir por su jefa de seguridad y guardaespaldas personal. Por su parte, Konoe sigue sufriendo penas del corazón. Ella ya había tomado su decisión, pero es bien sabido que el corazón es sordo y no atiende razones. Como resultado, sigue sufriendo por su amor secreto, que ve cada vez más lejos de ella.

Sobre el auto mencionado en este capítulo, el Aston Martin DBS, es realmente una belleza. Si vieron la película "Casino Royale" sabrán de qué hablo, sino, búsquenlo en el google.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Loquin:** Parece que tu comentario anterior fue profético, ya que ahora podemos ver como Ryuuka está entrando en el juego y con muchas ganas de quedarse con el premio. Taro parece ya finalmente darse cuenta de algo, pero siendo Taro, no esperes que las cosas se den fáciles. Lo claro que es que Konoe no la seguirá pasando bien.

**Neverdie:** Me preguntó a qué x-over te recordó esta historia, yo al menos no recuerdo a ninguno por más que he tratado. Sobre poner algo de lemon, debo decir que este fic no apunta a eso, pero habrá algo de picardía en el próximo capítulo, donde las cosas estarán bastante caldeadas, para histeria de Konoe.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
